Love Me Forever
by Fork-Tongued-Nemesis
Summary: Tails has been mourning over the loss of Cosmo.What happens if she comes back? ShadowxSoniquexLinds, SonicxAmy, KnucklesxRouge, TailsxCosmo, slight CharmyxCream!.Rated T just in case. UPDATED!
1. A loved one come back

Cosmo: 12

Tails: 12

Amy: 12

Sonic: 16

Knuckles: 16

Rouge: 17

Shadow: 16 (i think ')

Sonique: 16

Tails has been mourning over the loss of Cosmo. What would happen if she were to come back? Read and find out.

Couples are Shadique(my char)Sonamy,Knuxouge,Tailsxcosmo.

I do not own any of the Sonic characters, though I wish I did.

I do own Sonique the hedgehog though.

_**Love Me Forever.**_

It has been a month since Cosmo died and Tails was really upset about it.

He walked to his workshop to see a familiar blue hedgehog

"Hey Tails" he said

"Hi Sonic "he said in a dull tone

"what's up" asked Sonic

"I just can't stop thinkin bout er sonic" he said Sonic nodded in understanding

"i know it must be hard" said Sonic

"Yeah..."he sighed a sad sigh

"Anyway I came to tell you that we are gonna have a party tonight at sonique's and she has a surprise which you'll like" he said with a wink "well gotta run see ya later" he said and ran off

"Bye Sonic" he said and walked inside his workshop to tinker with all his inventions.

Tails walked to Soniques place and found everybody there even Shadow was there"hi guys" he said

"hi Tails" said knuckles and then Sonique walked into the room with a girl and Tails gasped.

She had green hair and a flower dress type thing and green shoes she walked over"hi Tails" she said

"C-C-COSMO"he shouted and hugged her really tight she hugged back"

Oh Tails i missed you" she said

"I missed you too" he said while crying" but how" he asked,

Cosmo pointed to Sonique"she brought me back" she said

"thank you" he said she nodded.

Then a slow song came on "wanna dance" asked Tails"sure"she said and they both danced they kept looking at each others eyes and their faces came closer and closer until their lips met into a passionate kiss then they pulled away and Cosmo blushed madly and Tails did as well.

Then they turned to the others who were looking at them in awe then Sonic walked over and hugged the both of them "I take it I've got a little sis to look after as well then" he said and chuckled

"Yeah"said Tails they all let go and the others walked over except one person and Sonic just now noticed

"hey where's Amy" he asked

"on the balcony" said Sonique he nodded and walked out to the balcony(yes he WALKED ok).

He walked over to the balcony and noticed Amy leaning against the pole"hey Amy" he said she turned her head

"Hi"she said "beautiful isn't it" she asked him looking at the night sky with all the stars

"Yeah"he said "but not as beautiful as something else" he said

"oh yeah what" she said and turned to him

"you" he said she blushed "are you feeling alright"she asked and raised her hand up to his forehead then down to his cheek,

He began to nuzzle her hand and she smiled and moved closer to him he went closer as well and then as they were about to connect lips Knuckles came out and said"hey guys c'mon" in a happy sort of tone

"Bad timing Knux"mumbled Sonic under his breath and he went to walk away.

Knuckles wasn't in sight and Amy turned him around and kissed him he kissed back then they broke off and Amy ran off inside smiling he too was smiling and ran after her.

They got inside again and noticed Rouge and Knuckles in a heavy lip lock"ahem"coughed Sonic they broke off blushing then they walked over to where Tails and Cosmo were still dancing.

Sonic went up to Amy who was sitting on a chair in the kitchen and picked her up and then sat down himself and put her in his lap "you know what I could get used to this" he said she giggled and then he kissed her forehead and held her in his arms.

He went up to her ear "you wanna dance" he asked"sure"she said and got off his lap then grabbed his hand and danced with him.

He put his hands around her waist and she had her hands around his neck they kept looking in each others eyes then they kissed passionately with tounges.

They were SLOW dancing surprisingly (don't you thing that's weird for Sonic sorry I'll stop doing this now OO').

Sonique was with Shadow in her bedroom reading a book,

she really liked the colors black and red the bed was red while the walls were black and she had all these ornaments of dragons everywhere and also she had some sort of board with a playing piece, he decided to accompany her "so how's life?" he asked she licked her fingers to turn a page

"Fine, how bout yours?" she asked not turning her head from the book

"Fine aslo"he said"ok im bored of that book now" she said and tossed it "what do you wanna do now?" she asked

"Well how bout..."Shadow began to think "how about that board?" he asked

"What the spirit board" she asked

"What is it?" he asked

"It's a portal to talk to the dead Shadow" she said he nodded in understanding.

They were in her room with nothing to do but stare at Sonique's ceiling then Sonique got an idea,

she got up closed her door and since it was dark turned off the light and Shadow was wondering where she waswhere is she?he thought"um Sonique"he asked but she didn't answer the only thing that was visible was his blood red eyes in the midst of the night then she got an idea and jumped on him and made him fall on his back on the bed then he knew where she was he laughed and so did she.

Then Sonique felt something on her cheek she kind of freaked cause she didn't know what it was but then a soothing voice told her,

"It's just me" he smiled and so did she and then she moved in on his face and then connected her lips with his he blushed _WH-what do I do? _he thought to himself, he was really new to kissing so he awas slightly confused, then he started to move his lips with hers as if on instinct then he grabbed her and turned their position around so he was now on top then he kissed her again she kissed back then...(this is censored for YOUR own good).

It's now 12:00pm Sonic turned to everyone and said "well it's been fun but I guess we should go c'mon guys" he said and they all followed out the door

"bye" they said and Knuckles and Rouge ran off together and Sonic went up to Tails and Cosmo and said "I'm gonna take Amy home right and I might stay there for the night right so I want you two to behave" Tails and Cosmo blushed,

"Ok Sonic" said Tails "now you two behave yourself" he said in a mocking way then he laughed

"Alright see you guys later" said Sonic and sped away with Amy in his arms.

He got to Amy's house and set Amy down and she got her keys and unlocked the door and they walked in,

"Hey Ames you mind if I crash here for the night" he asked

"No, i'll go get you a blanket ok"she said he nodded and sat down on the couch and waited for her to come back.

When she came back she had a blue blanket and some blue pillows she put them down on the couch and Sonic cuddled under them she smiled and bent down and kissed his forehead"goodnight"she said

"goodnight" he said back and then she went to her room got in her pink pj's and fell asleep.

Sonique and Shadow seemed to have had a good time last night as they were naked in bed together.

Sonique woke up first and yawned Shadow woke up and yawned while saying "good morning" he smiled at her

"Good morning" she said"thankyou for last night Shad" he smiled

"Your welcome I forgot to tell you, I love you Sonique"he said

"I love you too Shadow the Hedgehog" she said and then they kissed and were happy to be together.

Sonic woke up on the couch and noticed the time was only 6:00am and couldn't go back to sleep so he went to check on Amy,

he went up the stairs and saw Amy's sleeping form and smiled then kissed her forehead "I love you" he said and Amy was awake he was about to kiss her forehead again but she angled her head to kiss his sweet lips,

He was a bit shocked at first but sank into it and kissed back "I love you too" she said while giggling he smiled

"Move over" he said she moved over to the left side a bit for him to lay down with her "that's better" he told her she giggled and cuddled up to his chest.

Cosmo woke up on the couch and decided to start her day and went to see Tails he was asleep on his side while snoring cutely she kissed his cheek and layed beside him and waited for him to wake up but dozed off,

Then Tails woke up and noticed Cosmo asleep by him and blushed then shook her"huh- wha"she said

"Um hi"he said

"Ugh I must have dozed off sorry" she said

"Nah don't be" he said and kissed her on the lips just a peck then they hugged and were there happy to be together.

Well here's the first chap hope you like it and please read and review.

Sonic and other characters belong to (Sega).

Sonique belongs to me (sonamygirl92).


	2. Off to Sonique's

_**Eggman.**_

Well here's the 2nd chapter.

Sonic was at the workshop thinking about a certain pink hedgehog, _she's the best thing to ever walk the earth man I love er to bits, _he thought to himself.

Little did he know Eggman was there to spoil the day "Decoe, Bocoe get the robot ready "yes doctor" was the robots stern reply and then they were opening a cockpit to reveal a brand new Metal Sonic with new weaponry and a Metal Shadow next to it

"Right my servants go get Sonic the hedgehog" said Dr.Eggman

"Yes sir" said Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow and they set off to find Sonic.

Amy was running to the workshop with all her speed and Sonic saw her in the window and smiled then ran out the door to go greet her "Hey Amy" he said and ran to her and hugged her and spun her around then kissed her cheek,

"Sonic I've missed you" she said and hugged him tighter but not tight enough to strangle him,

"I've only been away for what about an hour" he said with a chuckle,

"Yeah I know but I can't stay away from you for even that long" she said and kissed him on the cheek,

"Yeah I know" he said and rested his forehead on top of hers then kissed her lips gently she returned the kiss with lods of passion.

Tails and Cosmo was watching from the window,_ Sonique you are like my guardian angel you brought back my lover and now I'm not alone anymore, _he thought to himself.

His thought's were interrupted by Cosmo "Tails I want to thank Sonique for bringing me back, can we go see her" asked Cosmo

"Yeah I need to thank her too" he said and kissed her cheek then ran to the tornado he jumped in and Cosmo jumped in the seat behind him "we'll pick up Sonic and Amy while we're in the air ok" said Tails Cosmo nodded "ok ready for lift off" said Tails and they were rolling on the wheels then Tails took it into the air and flew over Sonic who was hugging Amy "Hey Sonic" Shouted Tails, Sonic looked up to see the x tornado above them.

"Hey where ya goin" asked Sonic

"To Sonique's place c'mon" he shouted Sonic nodded and grabbed Amy then jumped on the wing of the plane,

"You can ride by here with me" said Sonic while letting her down and holding her by the waist so she don't fall off,

She gasped it looked really beautiful from up there "woah we're really high" she said

"Yep just gotta watch you don't fall off now" he said she looked at him then he pecked her on the lips real quick as if to tease her, she smiled when he put his arms around her waist and cuddled her affectionately she giggled because his breath was tickling her neck

"that tickles" she said as he was breathing on her neck

"oh does it now" he said and turned her around then kissed her passionately, they pulled away and he hugged her to his chest while rubbing her back in a circular motion she smiled and her head was by his neck and she kissed it, he shivered at the feeling she smirked when she felt him shiver

"What's the matter Sonic" she asked he wouldn't answer but purred in her ear, she knew he liked it then because hedgehogs only purr when they like something.

He licked her ear and watched it twitch then heard giggling "what's the matter Ames" he asked then he heard her purring herself he hugged her close then kissed her forehead.

Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow were flying around Station Square when they spotted the x tornado.

Cliff hanger.

What will happen in the next chap what will the robots do. Dundundun the next chap will be up soon it will be called Metal Madness.

R&R please.


	3. Metal Madness

Ok this is the third chap hope you like it please do NOT say anything nasty coz I'm kinda new to story writing ok, Ta.

_**Metal Madness.**_

Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow were closing in on the x tornado,

Sonic spotted the robots "what the hell?" asked Sonic as the robots began to attack.

The robots got on the wing "_Sonic the hedgehog identified must capture_" said the raspy voice of Metal Sonic,

"Fat chance!" said Sonic who moved Amy behind him "Amy get in the tornado" he said to her

"No Sonic you can't take them on by yourself" she said

"Go now Amy" he said she shook her head

"I'm not gonna leave you" she said and pulled out her piko-piko hammer and swung at Metal Shadow and hit him he went flying off the wing and Metal Sonic jumped them both and pinned them.

"Tails we got to do something" said Cosmo with a tint of worry in her voice, he nodded and contacted Sonique on her communicator

"Sonique come in Sonique" he said,

"What is it Tails?" answered Sonique,

"WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY METAL SONIC AND METAL SHADOW" he shouted,

"Ok me and Shadow will be there in two seconds" she said

"Ok Sonique" he said,_ please hurry_ he thought.

Then a black and blue flash went by and knocked Metal Sonic off the wing "you dare hurt them got it" she said defensively

"Yay Sonique"squealed Amy

"Hey guys" she said and turned back to Metal who was going to punch her but,

"CHAOS SPEAR" she heard and Metal Sonic was sent back again

"Back off metal head" growled Shadow

"Thanks honey" said Sonique and gave him the thumbs up he did it back then focused on the battle.

Sonic and Amy then joined in and started to attack Metal Sonic as well,

"Um Tails" asked Sonique,

"Yeah Sonique" he answered

"Um where's Metal Shadow?" she asked

"Uhh good question" he said then she got hit in the back and was sent off the wing,

Shadow saw this and went down after her he grabbed her and said "CHAOS CONTROL" then they were up on the wing again

"Thank you" she said, he smiled

"No problem" he said and kissed her cheek.

Shadow turned his attention to his metallic copy "your going to regret that" he said and then there was a bright flash of light like spears as he said "CHAOS SPEAR" and the impact knocked both robots off the wing of the plane, then he spotted Eggman in his flying machine and kicked him off to the sky along with Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow.

"You guys alright" asked Sonique, they nodded she nodded back and winked "where were you heading?" she asked

"To you're place" said Tails,

"Ok then lets go" she said and they flew off to Sonique's place.

They arrived at her house (err mansion) and went inside "Ok what did you want to come here for?" she asked,

"Well I…uh we wanted to thank you for bringing Cosmo back" answered Tails, Cosmo giggled

"It's alright" she said "I'm just glad I helped a friend" she said and pointed to Tails "you all accepted me even though I was a stranger and well let's just say this is a way of saying thanks ok" she said he nodded and hugged her she hugged back "your my little bro so I have to look after you" she said and opened one eye and said "and you" she said to Cosmo and offered Cosmo a hug and she gladly accepted "welcome to the family Cosmo" she said,

"(sob) thank... (Sob)….you" she said and cried into her chest, then she let go and hugged Tails his tails automatically wrapped around her small frame and hugged her.

Sonic were out the back talking about when Amy used to chase Sonic "oh yeah and on emerald coast that was funny you should have seen your face" said Amy and burst into laughter Sonic was admiring her laugh,_ she's so cute when she laughs_ he thought to himself,

"Amy, I love you" he said she wiped a tear away from her eye,

"I-I love you too" she said then they were out on the grass together enjoying each others company.

What will happen next? What Is Eggman up too? What will the robots do next? Tune in next time to see what happens.

It's a bit of a crappy chap I know but I would appreciate it if you read it please thankies.

Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Cosmo, Tails, Knuckles and Rouge belong to (Sega) ©.

Sonique belongs to me (Sonamygirl92) ©.


	4. Death Of A Loved One!

My next chap peeps. Sorry it took so long! Anyway read and review people.

On with the story!

**_Metal madness two: Death of a loved one_**

While Sonic and Amy were there enjoying each others company two robots were caught flying toward them. Amy instinctively held on to Sonic and he jumped out of the way as they made an attack, Sonic took Amy inside and told the others "GUYS! WE GOT A PROBLEM!" he shouted,

"What's the problem Sonic?" asked Sonique,

"Metal Sonic AND Metal Shadow" he said, Sonique looked at the others,

"Everybody get out of here, it's time to end this!" she said and took off to get them.

When she got out she was surprised to see Eggman in his hover machine.

"HO HO HO, so you finally come out of hiding Sonique have you?" he asked in his cruel taunting voice.

"WHY WOULD I HIDE FROM A COWARD LIKE YOU!" she asked and gave him a warning growl, he backed off a bit and smiled then he pushed a button and the two metals combined together to make a HUGE robot.

Her eyes widen at the size but she doesn't have a scared expression on her face, but on the inside she was as scared as a rabbit in head-lights, _that thing is huge_ she thought to herself as she went off to fight the robot.

She gave it a swift kick and tried everything but it seemed to just block every attack she could give it, she was exhausted, _I-I can't defeat it_ she thought to herself, then the robot charged at her and hit her right in the face, _forgive me Shadow and Maria _she thought as she plummeted to the ground with extreme force.

_With the others._

They were all off to Angel Island to knuckles to help, they spotted him by the temple where the Master Emerald is.

"Yo Knux, c'mon Sonique's fighting Metal Sonic and Metal Shadow!" shouted Sonic, Knuckles nodded as he jumped on the wing of the X-Tornado with Sonic.

Shadow was on the other side with Amy standing next to him.

_Back with Sonique._

Sonique was getting battered around like a rag doll and was holding her arm to try and stop the bleeding, but to no avail. She pushed herself into a fighting position and started hitting it but it just swatted her away like a bug and with that she collapsed on her knees from exhaustion, she was tired and couldn't continue, and with that she blacked out.

Sonic and the gang arrived to see the robot standing over Sonique and a puddle of blood around her, they all started attacking the thing. Shadow got hit back and Sonique woke up at that minute and saw Cosmo in the thing's hand and it was squeezing her, hard.

Sonique felt a new burst of energy and jumped up and attacked it's feet knocking it over in the process, she smiled a wicked smile which seemed too evil, then a flashback came to mind

_Cosmo dieing, Tails grieving, and also Maria's death bed and when she was just a mere baby hedgehog and Shadow….._

All these flashbacks reminded her of all the reasons she wanted to defeat Eggman, she felt all the energy and all of a sudden her form transformed. She was now black and had aqua marine streaks on her quills, which were styled up like Shadow's and she was wearing a pair of exactly the same shoes as him but they were aqua marine instead, and she was wearing a leotard and some high tech gear she made herself.

Then she opened her eyes and noticed that all her friends were looking at her with amazement. She looked away ashamed of her demon formation, then looked at the robot and had anger and hatred in her eyes.

"RIGHT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TORTURING MY FRIENDS! THEY ACCEPTED ME, ALL I EVER WANTED WAS SOMEBODY LIKE THEM! EVEN Maria TOOK ME IN EVEN THOUGH I WAS A MONSTER INSIDE, AND SHE KNEW ABOUT IT, BUT SHE DIDN'T CARE! NOW YOU WILL NOT TORTURE ME ANYMORE!" she shouted and then she got a big ball of energy in her hands and shouted "CHAOS……..BURST!" she shouted and they were all gone, they couldn't see Sonique anywhere.

Shadow caught a glimpse of her there on the floor in a puddle of her own blood, in her normal form. He ran over crying and his mind was screaming _please let her be okay!_ And when he got there it tore him up inside. She was on the floor in her blood and she wasn't breathing, so he thought she was dead and he collapsed in her blood and hugged her to his chest.

"Please….stop….crying" he heard from underneath him, he pulled away and saw her smiling and then he smiled back and hugged her again and she coughed again and this time blood came trickling down her face. He wiped it away with his thumb and kissed her on the lips and then she fell limp in his arms, was she dead, what was happening?

To….. (Sob) be….. (Sob) ….. Continued….. (Sob)

WAAAAH! I killed my character! Oh well, wanna find out what happens next?

Well watch out for MY story!

I'm sorry it was so sad at the end peeps (cries like baby)

R&R please!


	5. WHAT THE HELL!

My next chap again peeps.

Summary: Sonique got into a fight with a huge robot made by both metal Sonic and metal Shadow, and Sonique has 'died'. Have she really died? Read and find out, oh yeah and ENJOY!

**_Chapter three: WHAT!_**

Shadow was grieving over Sonique and Amy was hugging Sonic and he was hugging back, Shadow sniffled and then said in her ear "I love you" and got up and screamed into the sky. That is when he spotted Eggman in his hovering machine, he was about to run off but Shadow gave him one hell of a kick so he went flying and Shadow came back down panting slightly.

Sonique was his soul and his girlfriend she could have even been his wife if they had the chance to progress through the years.

Then something happened to Sonique's body, it was glowing and then all her wounds seemed to be gone, all the bruises and all the scratches, gone. Everybody stared in amazement as her body was miraculously healed, and then she opened her eyes and looked up at everyone and saw Shadow in particular with tear stained cheeks. It broke her heart to see him like that so she got up and walked over to him and touched his face, he stared as if he was entranced.

She then smiled and kissed him on the lips, he was a bit shocked at first but returned it soon after. He soon slipped his tongue past her lips and explored her mouth, mapping everything in her mouth, and then their tongues began to have a little war between one another as they battled for dominance. Soon after they pulled away and looked at each other and then hugged real tight.

"I thought I lost you" said Shadow softly,

"Well you didn't, so I'm gonna be here for you for life" she said and with that he picked her up by the waist and spun her around then kissed her once again.

"I hope you know I'm gonna have to kill Eggman now" said Shadow, she nodded,

"Yeah you do that honey" she said and he kissed her cheek then hugged her tightly to his chest.

_The X-Tornado_

They were all in/on the X-Tornado as they went back home. Sonic and Amy was on the right wing and Shadow and Sonique on the left, and Sonique felt a bit unstable so she grabbed Shadow's arm, and Shadow was confused and it looked like she had a headache. He put his arm around her waist and held her there. Then you got Cosmo and Tails in the X-Tornado and knuckles behind them. By the time anyone got home it was night time.

_Sonique's place_

Shadow and Sonique plonked down on the couch and sat there talking,

"Um Shadow, can you get me some aspirin?" she asked, he nodded and got off the couch and brought a glass of water and some aspirin she nodded in thanks and put the tablets in her mouth and gulped down the water.

"You ok?" asked Shadow, she nodded and looked at him with that dazzling smile of hers, it was one to make you feel warm and welcome. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they cuddled on the couch and Sonique kissed his cheek he smiled and kissed her back, then just cuddled for a while. Then Sonique and Shadow made their way to their room (A/N: Did I mention he lived with her now? Feh) and she got into her navy pyjamas and cuddled up to him and fell asleep in his arms straight away, he smiled and kissed her forehead and fell asleep shortly after.

_Tails' workshop_

Tails was obviously with Cosmo working on his inventions once again, and he was talking all geeky to Cosmo,

"And that's how you make a faze disrupter" he finished and saw the look of confusion but amusement on her face,

"Um sorry didn't mean to get all geeky on you" he said and rubbed the back of his head,

"Oh it is quite alright to do that I get it a lot" she said, and she saw the hurt look on his face,

"I'm sorry" he says, she jumps off the stool and then gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and whispered, "I said it's alright" he smiled at this and then he kissed her on the cheek,

"It's getting late we better hit the hay" said Tails and Cosmo nodded and followed him up the stairs.

"Yo Sonic, you staying with Amy or are you two staying here?" asked Tails, Sonic shrugged and looked at Amy who was smiling while drifting off to sleep,

"We'll stay here" he said and Tails nodded,

"I'll go do the other guest bedroom ok" he said and Sonic shook his head,

"There's no need, she can sleep in with me" he said and made her blush,

"Well are you at least gonna come inside?" asked Tails, he shook his head,

"Nah, we'll be out here for a while" he said and looked at Amy and smiled she smiled back, and with that Tails and Cosmo went in the house.

While those two were in the house Sonic and Amy were outside linked by the hands, gazing at the stars. He looked at Amy then she met his gaze and he blushed and turned away, she giggled and squeezed his hand a bit and he gave a squeeze back then he let go of her hand, and looked at her disappointed face but it instantly vanished as Sonic put his arms around her waist and snuggled her. She smiled at this and kissed his neck and it sent shivers up his spine and he kissed her forehead causing her to giggle.

Ten giggling minutes later Amy yawned and Sonic noticed,

"You wanna go to bed now?" he asked, she looked at him and nodded,

"Yeah I'm kinda tired" she said and with that he got up and she did too with his help of course. Then they made their way to the house and walked in, then they shut the door quietly and went to Sonic's room, as soon as Amy entered she felt her heart beating really fast. It was just a simple room with a queen sized bed in it, which he hardly ever uses, there were also a few posters and a stereo on a chest of draws.

Sonic took off his shoes and then placed them on the floor next to his bed and his socks, he looked at Amy and patted the bed for her to lay down, she took off her shoes and jumped in the bed with Sonic then he wrapped his arms around her small body and kissed her forehead and whispered,

"I love you Amy Rose" and kissed her forehead again, Amy pulled away at arms length and whispered,

"I love you too Sonic The Hedgehog" and kissed him on the lips he returned it and plunged his tongue in her mouth, she gasped and pulled away, he saw the fear in her eyes and asked her,

"What's wrong?" in a soothing voice, she replied with,

"I'm just not used to kissing a guy like that is all" she said and looked at him sheepishly, he smiled,

"Don't worry, I won't do anything your uncomfortable with" he said and kissed her forehead, she smiled and kissed his cheek.

The end of that chap folks. I'll carry on with it as soon as I update my other stories 'How they met' and 'Big mistake' ok folks. Well see ya in the next chap or story…..ARGH! Whatever!

ME LIKE PIZU! For some unknown reason. ME BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG FAN OF ELESSTHE HEDGECAT. SHE WRITES BETTA THAN ME! AND DRAW BETTA!

Anyway R&R peeps.


	6. Sonique's

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy updating my other ones too so you know how it is.**

**Anyway I hope you have enjoyed reading them and this one especially!**

_**What's happened to me/her?**_

Sonique woke up in Shadow's arms that morning to see he was awake and smiling at her, she smiled back and cuddled up to him. Then she felt that she needed to be sick so she ran to the bathroom and was sick, Shadow came running in to see her puking in the toilet. He grimaced and turned away.

"Ugh! What is wrong with me?" she asked no one in particular, Shadow walked in and put his hand to her forehead,

"Well you haven't got a temperature, are you feeling alright?" he asked, she nodded

"I feel just fine Shadow" she said "I'm gonna take a shower ok" she said, he nodded and smirked playfully

"Want me to join you?" he asked playfully, she fake gasped and playfully slapped him

"Shadow the hedgehog, you want to shower with me?" she asked fake surprised, he nodded and kissed her cheek. She smiled back and made him get in first while she got two towels and some clothes for herself.

Sonique got in the shower to see a smirking Shadow, she took a step back and then he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer, she smiled and kissed the crook of his neck he shivered and slid his hands down to her backside and squeezed causing her to arch her back. He smiled at her reaction and kissed her full on the lips, she kissed back and then they pulled away moments after.

They both showered and got out and Sonique got changed in to a pair of black hip hugging combat trousers, a white tank top and also her jet shoes. Shadow smiled at her, he gotta admit she did look damn sexy in it; he chuckled at his thought she looked at him and walked out followed by Shadow.

They walked to the living room and watched the television, where they saw the news "Doctor Eggman is at it again and the place is being demolished by his robots" said Scarlet Garcia, Sonique looked at Shadow he shook his head knowing what she was thinking, she used puppy eyes.

"Sonique, I lost you once I don't want to lose you again" he said, she smiled and got up to go to the bathroom for something private. Shadow waited patiently on the couch when she came back downstairs, worry written all over her face

"Sonique what's wrong?" he asked, she looked at him with sad eyes

"Shadow I have something to tell you, you better sit down for this" she told him, he nodded and did as she said

"Alright, so what is it?" he asked, she looked at him

"I-I-I'm PREGNANT!" she shouted and jumped on him crying sadly onto his shoulder, he gasped and couldn't move, he was shocked then he narrowed his eyes at her, she feared something like this would happen. He looked at her hard and then pushed her off with lots of force, she gasped

"Sonique, I I'm not ready to be a father I'm sorry" he said and ran out; she just looked at the floor emotionlessly.

With Shadow.

Sonic was with Amy and Tails in the workshop, when they all heard the door creak open to reveal Shadow, they looked at him and he seemed stressed about something,

"Hey Shadow, what's wrong?" asked Sonic,

"Sonique's pregnant" he said and they looked at him,

"No Shadow really" said Sonic, Shadow still had the same face Sonic looked shocked,

"Where is she?" asked Amy, Shadow looked at her

"In the house obviously" he said, he noticed their look "Ok I'll explain what happened" so with that he started telling them about earlier, missing out the shower part of course,

"So you just left her like that?" asked Amy, he nodded "YOU IDIOT!" she shouted and bolted out the door

"Geez what's wrong with her?" asked Shadow, Sonic and Tails gave him a glare

"Shadow you pushed her, she could be seriously hurt and think that you wanted to leave her for good, you could have just told her you weren't ready to be a father instead of being like that, Sonique would understand as well" said Sonic before dashing off, with Tails in hot pursuit, jumping in to the X Tornado.

With Amy

Amy got there and bolted through the door, she gasped at what she saw, an unconscious Sonique with tear stained cheeks. She rushed over to her side and picked her up _Wow she is so light_ thought Amy as she carried her upstairs.

At that moment Sonic rushed in,

"Amy!" he shouted, "Sonic I'm up here" Amy sounded like she was crying, so he rushed up and looked at Amy she had been crying, and so had Sonique he noticed. He hugged Amy tight and looked at Sonique; Sonic was stroking Amy's hair when Amy pulled away when she saw Shadow at the door.

"What do you want?" Amy asked coldly, Shadow winced at the coldness of her voice,

"Get out!" he said to them and Sonic nodded and Amy did back, Sonic touched his shoulder and walked out and Amy then walked up to Shadow

"If you hurt her, I will kill you!" she said harshly in a whisper and exited the room.

Shadow sat next to her on the bed,

"Sonique, I'm sorry I didn't mean to act that way its just….. I'm not ready for a baby" he said and nearly cried when he got no response,

"Don't worry shad, I'll abort it if you want it's up to you" she said with a small smile, he nodded

"Are you sure?" he asked and she kissed him and he got his answer, they then pulled away and Shadow lay next to her, cuddling her.

Amy was anxiously pacing back and forth downstairs,

"Oh, Sonic I can't just wait like this! What if he's doing something horrible to her, or…or…saying horrible stuff or...or..." she kept rambling on and on about what he could be doing to her.

Amy stopped her pacing and looked up to the sound of footsteps and saw Sonique fully dressed, and Shadow come down, holding hands. She sighed in relief and walked to Sonique and hugged her,

"So, are you two ok now?" she asked, Shadow nodded and Sonique kissed his cheek, making him smile.

Sonique had a memory of that man again, the same one who had tried to kill her, the pain was horrid and this memory caused her to back away and bolt out the door.

With Shadow and the others

Shadow held a worried look on her face and ran out the door as well,

"What do you think could have happened?" asked Amy, then she remembered the story she told her and the man that electrocuted her. Amy gasped at the memory and grabbed Sonic's hand and ran out the door to Tails' workshop.

"Tails! Tails!" screamed Amy,

"What is it Amy?" asked Tails looking worried,

"Can I borrow your laptop?" she asked, he nodded and she went on the laptop and searched up _Project Blackhole._

A lot of things came up, she went on one that said _files and other projects_, she clicked and needed a password so she typed in _Maria._

She got on there and a bunch of writing came up,

"Project Arcane, Project Fear, Project Shadow, Project Death, Project Blackhole!" she said excitedly. She clicked on it and saw more writing.

_**Project Blackhole**_

_**My newest project has past her tests! She is the perfect playmate for Maria and Shadow; she has the I.Q of a Genius and also goes as fast as lightening.**_

_**Name: Sonique **_

_**Species: Hedgehog**_

_**Age: unknown**_

**_D.O.C: 1953_**

**_Personality: Hard headed, smart, kind (when she wants to be) and also has a lot of guts, protective over Shadow, Maria, and myself._**

_**Hates: Weaklings, G.U.N (she is made to hate them no matter what the cost)**_

_**Likes: Shadow, Maria and myself, she is also a vegetarian, she likes running and playing games.**_

_**WARNING! PROTECTIVE OVER SHADOW, MARIA, AND MYSELF OR ANYONE SHE CONSIDERS A FRIEND. AND A BIT DISTRUCTIVE!**_

_**Other info: She can get impregnated if need be, she is a little too harm full and plays rough!**_

_**WARNING! IF SHE DOES GET IMPREGNATED SHE WILL SUFFER BAD DREAMS, NO SICKNESS, SHE CAN GET HECTIC AND DRIVEN MAD BY UNWANTED MEMORIES!**_

_**Written: 1953**_

_**By: Professor Gerald Robotnik. **_

Amy gasped and turned wide-eyed,

"Guys! We gotta go find her now!" she said and left the laptop on to get to the X-Tornado. _I hope she doesn't get TOO destructive _she thought to herself as they readied to leave.

With Sonique

_This is gonna be the death of me!_ She thought to herself as she ran, she jumped over cars and making them skid to not hit her and even caused a crash.

G.U.N Headquarters

"Sir! Sir! We have found project Blackhole" said one of them and saluted,

"Excellent! Let's go get her" he said and you could just see into the brown eyes of the leader.

With Sonique again

She ran and ran but then she spotted a G.U.N motorcycle beside her and a helicopter above, she gritted her teeth, _Gerald warned me about these guys coming after me, _she thought and jumped up on to a street lamp.

**Cliff hanger…**

**Well like it so far, and you'll probably like the next one it will be called The Chase!**

**R&R!**


	7. The ultimates are awakened!

**Well here's another part of the story peeps. Read and enjoy! **

_**The ultimates are awakened!**_

Sonique jumped off the street lamp and ran past them. She figured they wouldn't be able to keep up but boy was she wrong! They chased her with helicopters, cars and bikes, she couldn't believe the amount of them.

_And these guys were the ones that killed Maria eh? _She thought to herself and scowled.

She stopped running and turned to face them, they stopped as well wondering what she was thinking. She took a step forward and they backed up a bit, then she just charged and they charged back with guns and other explosives.

She dodged each and every one of the shots, that's when she saw a plane come over head. It was the X Tornado! She looked up with an emotionless mask.

_**With Amy.**_

Amy watched with shock as she saw her take on every one of the G.U.N members and then looks up at them with an emotionless mask. She gasped and opened the cock pit and jumped out to land right in front of her with her arms out stretched to stop her.

"Oi get out of the way!" shouted a G.U.N member and held his gun up at Amy, she didn't move

"Do you want to die?" she asked him, he shook his head and fired a warning fire to the sky to show he will do it

"You wouldn't shoot me would you?" she said, he nodded slowly and smirked at her,

"You get out of the way or I shoot both of you!" he said, she frowned and pulled out her hammer

"You want Sonique, your gonna have to get through me first!" she said and held her hammer up in the air to show it off.

"Fine by me" he said and pointed the gun at her again.

That's when Sonic jumped in there and hit him in the head knocking him out,

"Think about touching her with a gun and I will hurt you!" he growled,

"Sonic!" she shouted and ran to him and kissed his cheek.

"hehehe ok Amy you can stop now" he said, she did and then they got into fighting positions.

Sonique was standing in a fighting position also and was about to strike again when a G.U.N member came out and said

"I wouldn't do that if I were you! Arcane, Fear, Death you can come out now!" he said and smirked. Sonique wasn't expecting what happened next!

The first one was a male black bat with fangs, claws and also raging yellow eyes. He wore a pair of army coloured combat trousers with an army top and a black helmet under his arm, with a cheeky pose and grin.

The second was a female cobra with a pale blue stomach and dark blue scales and red coloured eyes. She wore a baby blue mini skirt and no top.(A/N: Sluttish eh?)

And the last one was a black male hedgehog with indigo stripes on his quills. He had amethyst eyes and wore a leather combat suit. Just like Sonique's a bit.

"I wouldn't think about touching them if I were you…..Project Blackhole!" said Arcane in a teasing manner, she scowled at him

"Don't sass me you bastard!" she replied in an overly confident tone.

"Hmm, a woman with spunk. I like that. All the reason to take you here and now!" he said and went to grab her when Shadow punched him out of the way.

"I suggest you keep your filthy hands off of her! Or else" he said as he crossed his arms,

"Oh I see, you got her pregnant. Huh I never knew you had the guts to do that to her Shadow!" he said, Shadow smirked

"Maybe you should do the same to Fear instead of Sonique!" he shouted back.

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. How I thought you had common sense. She was using you too get a good time in bed, cant you see the look on her face!" he said and smirked in her direction. Then he turned his gaze to Amy, he whistled.

"Where have you been all my life babe?" he asked her and appeared behind her and put his arms around her waist, she gasped and her spines went up in defence.

"Get off of me!" she said in a low whisper and she could hear Sonic growling in the background,

"Let her go or you'll regret it!" said Sonic in a warning growl, Arcane grabbed her and chaos controlled her on top of a G.U.N agents car, while unconscious.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BASTARD!" they heard Sonique scream, he chuckled,

"Meet us in the old estate building if you want to see her again, you know what I want Sonique!" he said and with a flash of light he disappeared.

Sonique growled,

"We have to go after him! And get her back" said Sonic, Sonique shook her head

"NO! I will get her, I know what he wants" she said and took off to the old estate building.

**Well I'm sorry it's so short but its 3am and I really gotta get some sleep! Bye and read next time.**

**Sonique: Um guys. Where's the old estate building?**

**Me: YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE IT IS?**

**Sonique: Well am I the one writing the story. No no no no no! So tell me R&R!**

**Damn you!**

**Me: -sigh- read and review people. And if I'm not dead well I'll continue!**

**Sonique: All in favour of the author dieing say I!**

**Reviewers: I! **

**Me: AHHHHHH the reviewers they betrayed me! Bye for now –evil laugh-**


	8. Saving Amy

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Anyway here it is!**

**A/N: I do not own Sonic or any of the characters © Sega**

**I do not own Linds, he is owned by Sonamy sonic and Amy**

**I don't own magi the butterfly, she is owned by Roxyart off DA**

**I do own Sonique the hedgehog though.**

_**Saving Amy**_

Sonique ran through the streets looking for the old estate build when she saw someone in her way, Sonique ran to see who it was but couldn't see much because it was dark. This person was walking under the street lamp and Sonique stopped and took in the sight of him.

He was a black and blue hedgehog with messed up hair, he had quills like Sonic and Shadow's put together, and dazzling green eyes. She noticed he was wearing a black jacket, with a jet black under shirt, a pair of grey cargo army pants and he had a piercing in one ear.

'_He looks….cute'_ Sonique thought to herself, then she shook her head frantically '_Who am I kiddin Shadow doesn't like me anymore so why would this kid'_ she thought sadly.

"Who are you?" asked Sonique, the boy looked up into her eyes

"The question is who you are?" he asked back, she growled irritably,

"Don't back sass me you ass!" she said, he smiled cockily

"Ah, a woman with spunk. I like that in a woman, so where are you headin' cutie?" he asked,

"I'm looking for a friend which was taken away by someone, have you seen a pink hedgehog?" she asked him, he nodded

"Yeah, she looked knocked out but….I didn't take much notice" he told her,

"Which way did they go?" she asked, he pointed behind where he was standing

"To the old estate building, I don't know why it hasn't been in business for a long time" he said, Sonique nodded

"Thanks" she said and walked past him but then she was being held back,

"Hey I helped you, so you need to return the favour" he said,

"What do you want kid?" she asked, he smiled

"My names not kid, its Linds" he said, she nodded

"Ok and I am Sonique" she said, "Now what is it you want?" she asked.

Linds then lunged fore ward and kissed her lips as a test. Sonique stood there shocked, '_wh-what the fuck!?!'_ she thought to herself as he kissed her, _'I barely know this guy, a-and he's kissing me!'_ she thought to herself.

Sonique's eyes drifted closed, but then an image of Amy being carried away by Arcane was disturbing her. She pulled away from him, eyes wide and mouth open a bit.

"That's it" he said, "I'll help you find your friend ok?" he asked, she nodded and smiled slightly,

"Ok then, come with me" she said and ran off, Linds followed shortly after her.

**With Sonic and the others**

Sonic was scared about Amy's safety; he was worried and felt like crying.

"Well instead of standing here lets go" said Shadow, Tails nodded

"I think we should" said Tails and jumped in the X-tornado, Sonic was on the left wing, with Shadow on the right. Cosmo was in the seat behind Tails, she had a worried expression, _'I Hope Sonique and Amy are alright'_ she thought to herself as they took off.

**_With Sonique_**

They arrived at the old estate building moments later, and they heard other voices besides Amy's.

"You won't get away with this" said a feminine voice,

"Oh my dear, you won't live to see the sun rise" said someone, then there was a blood curdling scream

"AHHHHHHHH HELP! PLEASE NO!" the person shouted.

Sonique blew up the door with a chaos spear, and she couldn't believe what she saw.

There was a green butterfly with red outlining her wings, her hair came to her shoulders with steaming red eyes, she wore a green boob tube with a red pattern on it, a green skirt which was knee length with red on it and a couple of bits dangling from the top of the skirt, with little green dolly shoes with a red ball on them. She also had a gold necklace around her neck and a bit of black eye Shadow.

Sonique growled at Arcane menacingly

"Damn you, damn you too hell!" she shouted at him, "How dare you hurt innocents you insensitive jerk!" she said, Linds looked at him with a rock hard expression.

"Your hurting young women huh? Well maybe I should teach you some manners!" Linds shouted and went to hit Arcane, but Arcane dodged the attack quite easily.

"Your pathetic!" said Arcane and struck at Linds, but Sonique got into the fight then.

"CHAOS BLAST!!" she shouted at the top of her lungs and shot a humongous ray of light at Arcane.

Sonique stood up high and gave him a kick to the stomach,

"Linds, I'll take care of him you go help the girls" she said, he nodded and ran to the girls.

He undid the butterfly that was chained to the wall first; she smiled and thanked him with a hand shake,

"Thank you ever so much" she said and flew to the roof, "Yoo hoo boys" she said and waved at them,

"Hey we're not all boys ya know!" shouted Fear,

"Oh I'm sorry" she said with a pouty face, Fear struck at the butterfly and hit her in the mouth drawing blood.

"Awww did I hurt the widdle butterfly? Wanna call it quits?" Fear asked, the butterfly chuckled

"I'm just getting started!" she said and flew up to the roof again "FIRE OF HEAVENS SHINE ON EARTH!" she shouted and she threw a stream of fire at Fear, that was her weakness. Fear shrieked and fell to the ground in an instant, the butterfly smiled triumphantly.

Sonique and Fear were battling it out real bad; Sonique added a few kicks and a few punches but kept missing. She then got an idea and backed up, she then transformed again.

She was aqua marine with the black streaks still on her quills but they weren't up like Shadow's this time, they went down past her knees, she had three bangs which came over her face as well with black flame type of patterns. She was wearing a black leotard with a high tech ear and one eye piece which fitted onto her face nicely, she also wore a belt which was lopsided with a shot gun, and two magnums, with a couple of grenades and a walkie talkie clipped to it also, her shoes were like shadows but had aqua marine instead of red, and there was a black bandana on her head and finger-less gloves with a sweat band on her right arm.

Sonique smiled deviously at his face when she transformed, he looked shocked and then he backed away a bit as if scared.

"Everybody get back to the G.U.N base now!" Arcane shouted but none of them were listening to him, he narrowed his eyes when he noticed they were fighting with the butterfly and Linds.

Sonique took this chance to grab Amy who was on the floor all dirty. Sonique picked her up and carried her bridle style,

"GUYS C'MON!" she screamed, they nodded and followed her too the door but they were stopped by Fear, Sonique gave Amy to Linds and grabbed Fear and threw him against the wall.

"GO!" she shouted, they then ran and when they were out Sonique used something she thought she would never have to use,

"All my life, all I wanted was a friend, you obviously aren't one, your just a low life scum" she whispered menacingly, "And now…..You die" she said and grabbed him and threw him across the room,

"CHAOS………" Sonique was seeing flashbacks again, "INFERNO!!" she shouted and there was a blinding light once again and they were engulfed in it.

With Sonic and the others

Sonic was worried at the sight of the building being engulfed in a bright light; he hoped they were out and safe. Tails spotted someone carrying Amy to safety then, and landed the plane in front of them. They gasped and backed away

"Hey we're Amy's friends" said Tails, Sonic ran to Amy's side

"Oh Amy, what did they do to you?" he asked,

"Nothing" said the butterfly,

"What's your name?" asked Linds,

"My name is Magi" she said and smiled.

"I'm Linds" he said, she giggled and nodded, Linds face saddened

"I think we lost that hedgehog" he said, shadows eyes widened,

"Wh-what?" he asked, Linds looked up with tears in his eyes

"Oh man, she did it to save us and didn't get to know us that well. She was a true hero" he said they all looked down.

Tails then spotted someone coming out of the smoke standing tall, he knew that figure.

"Sonique!!" he shouted, they all turned to see her coming towards them, and they sighed in relief.

"Oh my god. I'm so glad your alright" said Shadow and ran then hugged her, he held her to his chest but she was trying to pull away from him.

"Get off" she growled out, he let go and backed away a bit, "Just leave me alone" she said and walked off to a near by tree and jumped up to it.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Linds,

"Well, Shadow left her just because she was pregnant, but they made up about it so I don't know what's wrong with her" Sonic explained, Linds looked at Shadow

"Is that true?" he asked, Shadow nodded

"You make me sick" he said and went to see Sonique; Shadow could see he fancied her and growled deep in his chest.

Linds climbed the tree until he saw her on a branch looking deep in thought, he smiled

"Hey Sonique, mind if I sit with you?" he asked,

"No, go ahead" she said, he sat beside her

"Well, I don't think you should mope over that idiot" he said, she nodded

"Having a baby is supposed to be a wonderful thing" he said, Sonique then let a silent tear fall.

"Wh-what's the matter? Did I say something wrong?" he asked, she shook her head

"No, the baby's gone" she said and sniffled, "its dead" she said, he looked at her sadly and pulled her into a hug, she accepted and continued to weep in his chest.

"Is this why your not friends with the black and red hedgehog?" he asked; she continued and managed a nod of her head to give her answer.

Sonique then looked up in to his eyes and smiled slightly, he smiled back

"Thank you" she said, he stared into her navy blue eyes.

He couldn't resist anymore and crashed his lips upon hers in a kiss, Sonique was again shocked but sank into it and wrapped her arms around his neck and in return his arms came around her waist. He pulled her in to his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He boldly licked her lips asking entrance, she gasped a bit but didn't resist and her lips parted then his tongue entered her wet cavern. He licked her mouth from top to bottom, left to right so that everything was mapped out; he let his hands slide to her backside and squeezed lightly.  
She started breathing heavily and put her hands on his head to hold him there.

They pulled away for air, and Linds held her as if she would fly away and he wouldn't see her ever again.

"Linds where do you live?" she asked, he looked at her

"On the street" he joked, she looked at him impatiently then crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side "Fine I live in an apartment in Sir Goth road" he said, she smiled and asked a question she thought she would never ask anybody else but Shadow.

"Do you want to move in with me? I live in a mansion" she asked with an emotionless mask, he looked at her with a cocky look then he answered……..

**Cliffhanger!**

**WOAH! What do you think? Good? Bad? I hope you liked it SONMAYsonic and Amy!! XDD**

**I hope you have enjoyed reading, this story will be coming to a close soon but……there will be a SEQUELXDD**

**Hope you liked it Roxyart!! XDD**


	9. Moving in

**Well here's the 10th chap. I hope you like it XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any other related character.**

**I do in fact own Sonique the hedgehog.**

**But Linds belongs to Sonamy Sonic and Amy!**

_**Summary!**_

"_Linds where do you live?" she asked, he looked at her_

"_On the street" he joked, she tilted her head to the side "Fine I live in an apartment in Sir Goth road" he said, she smiled_

"_Do you want to move in with me? I live in a mansion" she asked, he looked at her then he answered…….._

_**Moving in**_

"Hmm let me think" he said and put a finger to his chin as if to think about it, then he smiled and nodded, "Ok, I just have to go around my place and pick up my things" he said and winked at her, she smiled and hugged him, he hugged back.

Sonique then jumped down from the tree gracefully along with Linds who landed behind her,

"I'll go to my place now ok" he said, she nodded her approval and watched as he left.

Sonique then walked to where Amy and the gang were, she saw her unconscious on Sonic's arms then she saw her stir and open her eyes. Sonique was shocked to see Sonic cry for the first time…ever.

Amy looked up, eyes half lidded and staring into Sonics eyes. She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck; he held her body closer to his. Then he kissed her forehead

"Hey Sonic, can you stop kissing Amy 'cause we gotta go" Tails teased, Sonic frowned and nodded. Then he jumped on the X- tornado's right wing,

"Hey Sonique. You coming?" asked Sonic, Sonique shook her head,

"No, I'm waiting for Linds" she told him, he nodded

"Shad you coming?" asked Sonic, Shadow shook his head and took off to the mansion. Sonic shrugged and gave Tails the 'go ahead' and he started the plane and took off into the sky.

Magi was still there though, she looked at them with wide eyes, then turned her head to Sonique,

"Hey, I'm Magi. What's your name?" she asked holding out her hand, Sonique took it with a smile

"I'm Sonique" she said with a smile, "Hey do you have a place to stay?" she asked Magi, Magi shook her head

"Well do you wanna come with me and Linds?" Sonique asked, Magi smiled

"Yes. I would love to!" she said and hugged Sonique excitedly, she then lifted her off the ground.

Sonique gasped and smiled as they went higher and higher, and she could see over the top of the trees and Linds making his way back...Linds making his way back? She smiled up at Magi,

"Um, Magi come on lets get down now" said Sonique, Magi nodded and then descended to the ground.

Linds appeared in front of them with a backpack which seemed to be loaded, Sonique smiled at him

"Ready to go?" she asked, Linds and Magi nodded, she then grabbed their hands and pulled the red Chaos Emerald from behind her and said

"Chaos Control!" she said and they disappeared in a flash of light.

Sonique, Magi and Linds then appeared in the mansion and gasped at how big it was, it had 2 red sofas, with Cream walls, and tile flooring, with a plasma T.V hung up on the wall, then it had a lamp next to a bookcase and some DVD's on another shelf.

Shadow walked in then and sat on the couch,

"Hey what's he doing here?" asked Linds, Shadow growled

"I'm here because I live here" he said, closed his eyes and crossed his arms, Linds looked at Sonique

"Does he live here?" asked Linds, she nodded and sighed

"Yes he does, this is his home too and I've got enough rooms for each of you. Let me show you around" she said and guided them around the mansion.

Sonique led them to the kitchen first, it was huge to say the least, black cupboards, with a gas cooker, 2 sinks and a fridge with a built in ice maker.

Then she led them to the dining room, it had a huge table in the middle of the room, it was a beautiful chestnut table with flower decorations engraved into it, and the walls were decorated the same as the living room.

She then led them to the bathroom it was huge, it had one toilet, a shower and a bath separately, with a blue tiled floor and a tiled wall which was ocean coloured.

Then she led them to the bedrooms, they were big. One had a double bed in it, a night stand next to the bed and also a lamp, a T.V, a stereo was on a little table, and there was a big wardrobe with a chestnut draw next to it, and the walls were decorated a crimson colour, with a hint of white in the middle, there was also a balcony settled in the back and 2 sun beds.

The rest of the bedrooms were just the same as this one.

Then Sonique led them to the back garden where there was a patio at first with a B.B.Q on it with an out door table,

Then there were two pools, it looked like a kiddie pool and an adult pool,then when you looked further into the distance all you could see was lush green grass with flowers of all kinds. Then there was a small pond where they saw ducks and trees, there was 1 weeping willow by it. Then the rest was forestry, it was her own private area.

Then she led them back inside to the games room there was a pinball machine, a boom box, a dance and stage mega mix stand, with slot machines and a few bandits.

Magi and Linds jaws dropped at the sight of this house, Sonique smiled and rubbed her head

"You guys like it?" she asked, they nodded and smiled

"Which room am I staying in?" asked Magi, Sonique shrugged

"Which ever, just not the one you saw first because that's my room" she said, and looked at Linds "And Linds room if he wants" she said, he smiled softly and nodded.

"Hey Sonique, why don't you throw a party to celebrate our victory?" asked Magi,

"Hmm, ok I'll call everyone" she said and walked to the nearest phone which happened to be on the wall.

She dialled a number and it started ringing

"Hello?" asked the person

"Hey Tails it's Sonique" she said,

"Oh hey Sonique, Why you calling?" he asked excitedly,

"We're having a party and I was wondering if you would like to join?" she asked,

"Ok, we'll be there soon" he said, "Do you think Shadow would mind and do you want me to call Cream?" he asked, "It's my house I can do whatever I want, I own it not him he just lives here. And yes phone Cream and ask if her mum will come, ooh and the Chaotix" she said, she could hear him chuckle

"Ok Sonique be there soon" he said and hung up, she also hung up and put the phone down on the receiver.

(A/N: Should I stop here? Nah, you'll rip my head off. I'll do 3 more paragraphs ok)

After about half an hour Sonique heard the doorbell ring and she obviously went to answer it,

"Hey guys!" she said when she saw tails with cream, but no Chaotix or creams mother.

"Where's Creams, mother and the Chaotix?" she asked

"They'll be here soon" said tails, and walked in.

"Hey Sonique!" shouted someone female, Sonique looked out to see rouge flying in,

"Hey rouge, come on in" she told her and rouge walked in,

"Wow is this a party?" she asked, Sonique nodded

"Mind if I join?" she asked,

"Nope" she said and nudged her to go out the back, she nodded and left. And it was then she saw Vanilla and the Chaotix.

"Hey guys" she said,

"Hey Sonique" said Vector,

"Hello dear" said vanilla and the ninja stayed silent, while the bee hugged her with a burst of energy

"Hey Sonique, thanks for inviting us" he said, Sonique smiled and hugged him back

"It's ok, now how about I get you an ice Cream?" she asked, he nodded furiously

"YEAH YEAH YEAH!" he said, she giggled and took him in the garden where the others were and a mini freezer which was battery powered.

She opened it to reveal loads of ice creams

"Take your pick" she said, he nodded and picked a chocolate ice Cream. He started eating it as soon as the wrapper was off and smiled in happiness.  
"Thank you Sonique" he said politely but in a hyper way, Sonique nodded  
"No problem" she said and then walked to the stereo and put on...

**Well I can't be bothered to write anymore so I will update tomorrow and it will be the party. Will there be a fight between Linds and Shadow? You'll have to find out in next chap!!!**

**sonamygirl92**


	10. A fight and a demented Shadow

**Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any other related character.**

**I don't own Linds either, he belongs to Sonamy Sonic and Amy **

**A Magi belongs to Roxyart.**

**I do own Sonique the hedgehog though. **

**Now on with the story**

_Summary_

"_Take your pick" she said, he nodded and picked a chocolate ice Cream. He started eating it as soon as the wrapper was off and smiled in happiness.  
"Thank you Sonique" he said politely but in a hyper way, Sonique nodded  
"No problem" she said and then walked to the stereo and put on..._

_**A fight and a demented Shadow**_

Sonique put on a CD which was a mixture of all kinds of songs, Linkin Park In the end came on first. Amy was sitting in a lounge chair on the patio and looking up at the sky, Rouge was flirting with Knuckles and Sonique was talking to Vanilla.

"So how have you been dear?" asked Vanilla in her usual polite manner,

"I've been fine" Sonique said, Vanilla smiled

"Where's Shadow then sweetheart?" asked Vanilla, Sonique frowned and sighed

"We're not going out anymore." She said and crossed her arms, Vanilla looked at her surprised

"Why not?" she asked, Sonique scowled at the very thought of him

"He left me because I was pregnant and now the baby's dead. I had to fight Arcane though, so this baby didn't get a chance to live" she said painfully, Vanilla frowned and walked away.

Sonique sighed and sat down on a chair, Linds saw her on her own and went to accompany her.

"Boo!" he said and she turned around to come face to face with him, he smiled at her and sat on her lap playfully.

"So what's the matter?" he asked, she pushed him off and he fell on his rump with a thud. She giggled and he gave her a playful look.

"Miss Sonique, Can we go swimming?" asked Cream politely, Sonique nodded

"Sure. Did you bring a swim suit?" asked Sonique, Cream nodded and pulled up her dress to reveal an orange swim suit underneath.

Cream then went to the kid's pool and jumped in, and splashed Cheese and he went running after her. Tails saw this and took off his shoes and socks, then jumped in himself and decided to play with them to keep them occupied.

Sonique wanted to go swimming so she decided to ask Amy, Rouge and the others if they would like to also.

"Hey guys, how about we go for a swim?" she asked, everyone nodded except Shadow and Vanilla.

The Chaotix just jumped in and Sonic was watching from a beach chair.

"Um Sonique, me and rouge don't have anything to wear" said Amy,  
"Don't worry, follow me. Hey Magi come on" she said to her, Magi followed.

Sonique pulled out bathing suits which would suit them perfectly and Amy and Rouge got changed in the bathroom while Sonique and Magi got changed in their rooms.

When they got downstairs and back outside the song next contestant by Nickelback came on. Sonique absolutely loved this song, it was her absolute favorite.

Knuckles and Sonic couldn't say anything because they were too caught up with the sight of the young women in front of them.

Rouge was wearing a black one piece bathing suit which had a ring in the middle of her stomach, to show off her bellybutton and her slim stomach. It fit her quills perfectly.

Amy was wearing a two piece red bikini which was plane. It showed off her slim stomach and her slender legs, she looked a bit uncomfortable in it.

Sonique was wearing a black two piece with a ring like the one Rouge was wearing in between her breasts. Then her bottom half was in a bikini bottom with fake diamonds at the edge of her skirt which came down to her knees and her bottoms. Her quills were in two plaits, and went down to her knees.

Magi was in a pink bikini which had a smiley face on it with the tongue pointing out. She had a skirt as well but it only went to mid thigh.

Linds then walked out wearing a pair of red swimming trunks with black sunglasses a top of his head, Sonique giggled a bit when he looked at her and winked. He walked up to her and circled her to get a good look; he then took off his sunglasses and looked her over

"Wow. You look great" he said, "Can you swim?" he asked, she nodded. "Good" he said and picked her up bridle style and jumped in the pool. Linds surfaced first, and then Sonique came up after him and dunked him. They laughed in obvious enjoyment.

Amy wanted that to be her and Sonic, but she knew how much he hated water so she'd have to teach him how to swim to get him comfortable with the water.

"Hey Sonikku, Do you want me to teach you how to swim?" she asked Sonic, Sonic looked a bit nervous. And not because of the water either, it had something to do with the way Amy looked.

He gulped,

"Um, sure Amy" he said, Amy then grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the steps in the shallow end. She lowered herself down first and noticed the water wasn't cold,

"C'mon Sonic, it's not even cold" she said, he nodded and lowered himself in slowly. As soon as his foot touched the water his heart started going faster and faster by each moment.

Sonic was finally in after about five minutes. Amy smiled at him,

"Well done Sonikku" she said happily and hugged him, Sonic almost panicked but then knew she wouldn't let him drown so he hugged her back.

After they hugged Amy started showing him the basic breast stroke, he started moving his arms like she said and he got the hang of doing that. But he was a bit uneasy about how he used his legs, he watched Amy swim around the shallow end.

"It's shallow so you will be fine" she told him, "Right, I'm gonna put my hand under your stomach to get started ok" she said, he nodded.

Amy then moved towards him and placed her hand under his stomach,

"Now move your arms and legs the way I showed you" she said, Sonic did it!

Amy had let go a while ago but he didn't notice until he saw her right beside him swimming with him. He smiled,

'This isn't so bad' he thought to himself.

"Wanna try the deep end? If you can swim by here, you can do the same up there" she said, he nodded and swam up to the deep end. He was swimming without anyone's help, Amy clapped and cheered and so did Sonique and Linds who were on the edge of the pool watching.

Sonique smiled at Linds, he felt someone's eyes on him so he turned to see Sonique looking at him. He smiled back at her and put his arm around her waist.

Shadow was sitting in a lounge chair watching his every move, but when he saw his arm around her waist that was the last straw!

Shadow shot up and kicked Linds into the pool,

"Keep your dirty hands off of her!" he said angrily, Sonique gasped at him.

Linds surfaced and spat water out of his mouth,

"What! She isn't your property so you can back off you arrogant ass!" said Linds back.

"She is mine!" he said and then jumped in the pool and tried to drown Linds but Linds wasn't having it, Linds gave him a punch to the mouth from under water. Causing Shadow to back away slightly,

"-huff- Don't try to –huff- drown me you ass!" he said between pants.

"Shadow STOP IT!" shouted Sonique and stood up, "Fighting isn't going to solve anything!" she said. Shadow looked at her hard in the eyes; he looked angry and seemed so cold.

"Linds is right I am not your property" she said, his eye twitched

"Oh wanna bet, you fucking whore. I was your first Sonique, how does you think I feel if my girlfriend went off with somebody else." He said angrily.

Linds saw Shadow move closer to her, so he got out of the pool and stood in front of her with his arms out stretched.

"Linds no, you'll get hurt" she said with tears in her eyes,

"I'll do anything for you Sonique" he told her, "I would die for you" he said to her, Sonique looked down and then wrapped her arms around his waist.

Shadow growled at Linds

"Move" he said, Linds smirked

"No can do" he told Shadow, Shadow growled again and landed a kick to Linds stomach.

Linds doubled over in pain but forced his body up, he looked at Shadow with a smirk.

"Is that all you got?" he asked, Shadow smirked back and shook his head

"CHAOS SPEAR!" he shouted and it aimed for him and Sonique, Linds picked up Sonique bridle style and jumped out of the way. He ran to the patio and placed her behind a pillar where everybody was hiding.

"Stay here" he told her and jumped back to Shadow, Shadow frowned at him and tried to punch him but kept missing. Linds did a back flip and kicked him right in the jaw; Shadow growled and aimed for Linds weakest spot. Sonique.

Linds heard a blood curdling scream and he turned to see Sonique sprawled out on the floor knocked out, his blood turned to ice at that moment in time.

Linds head looked towards the floor in shame and dismay as he couldn't protect his lover,

"Hmm, I guess I've found your weak spot" said Shadow, Linds growled.

Lind's fur turned all black and he seemed to have an evil spark to him now,

"How dare you hurt her!" he shouted, Shadow smirked

"Awww, is Linds crying for his loved one? Oh you poor thing" he said in a teasing manner.

Linds had enough at this point, and he seemed like Shadow a bit with the evil glint

"CHAOS SPEAR!" he shouted and blew Shadow away with the attack, Linds looked angry and upset. Shadow decided he didn't want to die today and got up and ran to Sonique's body, he picked her body up and threw it over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" asked Linds angrily, Shadow looked at him

"She is my property. I have claimed her, you cannot have her I'm afraid." Sonique heard this, "Ever since we were little we were lovers. She is meant to be with me, Gerald said so" he said,

"No." said a voice from behind him, then he felt a pressure on his stomach as he was kicked.

"I was NEVER meant to be yours Shadow. I was suppose to be with someone else" she told him, "But I chose you" she said,

"Exactly, you belong with me Sonique" he said, she shook her head.

"No! You don't understand, I was suppose to be with a lost project" she said, "But that project had escaped before I could meet him" she said.

"It was project lightening!" she said, Shadow gasped

"But, why did you choose me then?" he asked,

"You seemed nice Shadow, but I don't think that anymore. I wont let Linds kill you, but I will let him rip your arm or leg off" she said, Shadow looked down at his hands.

'Have I really turned into a monster?' he asked himself in thought, Sonique put her head down

"I'm sorry Shadow the hedgehog" she said, then she started bawling her eyes out.

Linds turned back in to his normal self and ran to her and held her in his arms,

"Shhhh, it's gonna be ok Sonique" he cooed in her ear, "I'm sorry you had to see me like that" he said, she shook her head

"We all have our secrets" she said, he smiled at her then frowned

"I know who project lightening is" he said, "He escaped by getting a capsule from the ARK and then shooting himself down to earth. Then after a while somebody woke him, I don't rewmember who but he was a man" he told her, her eyes widened

"Who? Who is he?" she asked, he sighed

"It's me. I am project lightening" he said, they all gasped….

**Cliffhanger…..**

**Hehe I'm so evil. XD At least I updated, yay! Anyway I hope you have enjoyed reading.**

**Please read and review!**

**That's not a request it's a command.**


	11. The past and present with romance

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or any other related character besides Sonique.**

**Linds belongs to SONAMY Sonic and Amy.**

_**The past and present**_

_Summary…_

"_I know who project lightening is" he said, "He escaped by getting a capsule from the ARK and then shooting himself down to earth. Then after a while somebody woke him, I don't remember who but he was a man" he told her, her eyes widened_

"_Who? Who is he?" she asked, he sighed_

"_It's me. I am project lightening" he said, they all gasped…._

--

"So, you are project 'Lightening', " said Sonic, Linds nodded, "Do you remember anything?" he asked Linds.

"Not much, all I remember is I was kept in a capsule for days and the professor used to tell me stories about Project 'Blackhole' and I would just float there for days. Listening. Everyday I would listen to the professor tell me these stories. Until that fateful day when he told me I needed to get out of 'ARK' I think it was called, and had to risk my life to find Project 'Blackhole' and make sure she's safe" he told them, Sonique stared at him.

"You were out here searching for me?" she asked, Linds nodded and smiled at her.

"That must have been why we were attracted to each other" he said with a chuckle, Sonique couldn't take anymore of this and decided to go in the mansion and lay down for a while.

Linds watched her walk off and sighed sadly. Magi walked up to him,  
"Do you remember anything else?" she asked, Linds nodded  
"I remember the professor tried to make sure that I couldn't talk or nothing. But I did start talking after; I watched all the other people walk by day in and day out" he put his head down, "Waiting for 'her'. I didn't know what she looked like, so it was hard to try and find her. I didn't even know she was black and blue for crying out loud" he said and sighed.  
"Guys I'm gonna go and find Sonique. I suggest you go home" said Linds as he walked to the mansion to find her.

With Sonic…

"Well I think we better go home then guys. Im gonna stay with Amy again Tails alright?" he asked, Tails nodded and took Cosmo to the x tornado and jumped in along with Cream and vanilla and cheese.  
The Chaotix decided to walk home as it wasn't far from there.  
Sonic picked Amy up and took her to her house in a flash of aqua marine light.  
"Well I gotta fly. See ya" said Rouge and she took off into the sky, Magi waved to them all and went to her room for a nap.

With Linds…

As Linds walked up the hall he heard singing coming from 'their' bedroom and decided to listen from behind the slightly open door.

**_--(START OF SONG)--_**

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_Ooh, ooh_

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you_

_But I know you won't be there_

_As Linds listened to the singing girl he smiled to himself,  
"She has a beautiful voice…" he said to himself in a trance like state._

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_When it comes to this, oooh_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself, ohh_

_If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I've missed you_

_Since you've been away_

_Ooh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try and turn back time_

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

**_--(END)--_**

When Linds heard her finish the song he walked in and saw her lying on the bed,

"That was wonderful…" he said, Sonique gasped and looked down with a blush as red as Knuckles fur.

Linds sat down next to her on the bed,

"You have a beautiful voice" he complimented; this only caused Sonique to go redder by the minute.

"I could listen to you all day, and never get bored of it" he said, Sonique blushed a bit more and looked down.

Linds placed his fingers under her chin to meet her eyes,

"I love you Sonique, I really do" he told her. She stared into his eyes, those emerald pools she fell so dearly in love with and couldn't resist the urge to kiss him.

"Linds" she said and pressed her lips to his softly but passionately, Linds returned it with equal passion and desire.

Linds licked her bottom lip boldly asking entrance, her lips parted and his tongue entered her wet cavern. He licked all around her mouth, mapping out everything while his hands caressed her body gently but demandingly at the same time.

Linds then climbed on top of Sonique and pulled away to look into her eyes; he saw trust and love reflecting in them. He smiled sweetly and then she grabbed his head and gave him another kiss.

Meanwhile…

Magi walked into her room and turned on the stereo and listened to 'Moonlight Shadow by Groove coverage'. She danced around the room happily, twisting and turning while waving her hips a bit.

She instantly stopped when she heard a thump on the wall between her room and Sonique and Linds room. She stared at the wall as if it just talked to her, she then pressed her head against the wall and listened and heard a quiet moan. She got a bit nervous and decided to go to another room. This was the next one up.

Sonique and Linds room…

Sonique moaned as quietly as she could, but Linds was touching her in ways she didn't think she would be touched ever again. She realized her feelings for Linds go deeper than the ones she had for Shadow.

Linds was feeling similar things. He loved her a lot, but was this just his instinct or was it love? He guessed it was love because he wanted to stay with her forever; he wanted to make a family with her and maybe even marry her. He smiled into the passionate kiss they were sharing together.

Sonique played with his quills and ears and made him moan, she loved it when he moaned. He seemed so sexy when he did it. This was weird to her, she chuckled to herself.

Linds pulled away from her.

"What's so funny?" he asked, Sonique smiled at him.

"Nothing, I just wanna have a family with you" she said, he smiled softly at her.

"I want a family with you too Sonique" he said,

"Can we please?" she asked as she placed his hand on her right breast.

He looked into her eyes with love,

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked her, Sonique nodded "Once we've done this, there's no turning back" he said, Sonique nodded again. He nodded back and kissed her neck hungrily and then started to remove her top…

The next day…

Linds was the first to wake that morning. He looked to his side where Sonique slept peacefully on her side, facing him. He smiled to himself; last night was a wild night. He recalled himself of him and Sonique connected together.

He looked to the clock on the bed side table; it read 12:00am. He thought it was time to wake Sonique up at that moment in time, he shook her gently. Slowly waking her from her slumber, he saw her eyes flutter open then close again.

'God, I must have over done it last night' he thought to himself.

Sonique opened her eyes to stare into the face of Linds the hedgehog,

"Hi honey" he said, Sonique looked at him, smiled and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back and then rolled on top of her. Sonique winced.

"Ouch!" she said in pain, Linds got off her and sat up by her side in alarm.

"Sorry did I hurt you?" he asked, Sonique smiled at him and rubbed her stomach.

"Nah, im fine now" she said, he chuckled slightly.

Sonique looked down and saw his 'boy' poking out of his fur, she giggled. He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck,

"I guess he likes you" he said with a sweat drop. Sonique nodded.

"Yep, he must like me a lot" she said with another giggle, Linds smiled at her.

"I wonder if you got pregnant" said Linds; Sonique looked down at her stomach and back at Linds.

"Do you think I could be?" she asked, he nodded and smiled at her.

"Go into the bathroom and grab a pregnancy test and see" he said, Sonique nodded and quickly scurried off to the bathroom.

Linds waited for a while, and then about ten minutes later Sonique came out with a soft smile on her face. He knew that was a good sign.

"Are you!?!" he shouted in excitement, Sonique hesitated then nodded and squealed in excitement herself.

Linds got up and hugged Sonique tightly; Sonique pulled away from the hug and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back. Sonique then pulled away.

"Thank you!" she shouted while hugging him. He smiled softly at her and brushed a few of her bangs out of her eyes,

"Your welcome" he said, Sonique hugged him again, "promise I will stay with you through this" he said, Sonique smiled again and kissed his cheek.

They were having a baby together, Sonique was really excited. But was she ready for what happens next?

--

**Ooh, I think I caused a bit of tension on the last bit. So how do you like it? Is it good, bad or is the story slowly dieing? How's Shadow gonna react? DUN DUN DUN!!**

**R&R please and thank you.**

**Arigatou! ()**

**Song: Hurt  
Artist: Christina Aguilera**


	12. Plans for the future?

**I'm sorry it took so long to update! I was really busy with other stuff. Anyway here it is. I hope you enjoy it:)**

_**Future plans?**_

Sonique and Linds were excited to hear the big news and were off to the kitchen to have breakfast; Shadow was sitting by the dining room table and looked to them and rolled his eyes. Linds looked at him with a huge smile.

"Hey Shadow, Sonique's pregnant" he said enthusiastically, Shadow just stared at them.

"Yeah just great" he mumbled, Linds glared at him. Shadow glared back at him.

"Sonique, Linds is so annoying. Why don't you get rid of him? He's still not as good as me, right?" said Shadow, Sonique turned around.

"What?" she asked Shadow and Linds then broke out into an argument saying they were the better person for her. Sonique sweat dropped.

"Guys!" Sonique shouted, she suddenly felt faint and fell to the ground with a thud.

Linds rushed over and lifted her.

"Sonique?!" he looked around frantically then looked at Shadow, "Shadow, call an ambulance" said Linds.

Linds pulled his hand from under her head and saw blood, he lifted her to look at her head and saw a huge gash.

"Quickly Shadow she's bleeding!" shouted Linds, Shadow got up fast and went to a phone and dialed 911.

Linds started to cry softly, he was worried about Sonique.

Sirens could be heard about ten minutes later and Linds picked her up and took her to the ambulance. They allowed him to go along with her.

Shadow went back inside and got Magi, Magi ran around in panic.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked, Shadow shrugged.

"I don't know, but we got to get to the hospital quickly" he said and headed out the door with Magi close behind. She shut the door and flew high into the sky in search of the hospital.

They soon arrived there and entered through the hospital doors. Shadow could feel a chill come off of this place, a cold shiver went up his spine. Shadow walked to the person behind the desk and asked is Sonique had come in with a Linds, she had said yes and they were in room 12. Shadow thanked the woman and walked to the room she said Sonique was in.

When he arrived there he saw Linds sitting on a white bench outside the door with his head in his hands and a weeping sound coming off of him.

Shadow's pov…

As I walked through that corridor and down to room 12 I saw men and women in green outfits rushing by, I felt my heart stop at that moment in time. When I arrived at room 12 I noticed Linds outside the door with his head in his hands and a weeping sound coming off of him. Humph, pathetic. I sat next to him with Magi on the opposite side. Again a chill went up my spine as I looked at, my surroundings. The walls were a sickening white with a double door which was made of wood with a flashing sign on top that was red when an operation or something like that. Then I turned my attention to the other side of the corridor where Magi sat, I noticed that behind her there was a notice board on your regular '5 a day' with a few fruits on it with a picture of Sonic on the front obviously to advertise it, then there something which said 'brush your teeth and you will shine' with a picture of Sonic also showing his pearly white teeth.

It has been about 5 to 6 hours now.

I sigh and directed my attention to down the hall to see some people coming with a table and a patient on it while they were rushing up our way right now. Something must be terribly wrong for them to be rushing like that, they had about five people by the table one was squeezing a bag of water another was holding an oxygen mask to the persons face, one was carrying a clipboard and another was shouting things while another person was holding a machine by his side while trying to keep up with them.

Normal pov…

As they all rushed up here, Shadow, Magi and Linds could hear a woman shouting.

"NO, MY BABY!!" she shouted and was being held back by a man who was trying to calm her down, but didn't seem to be doing a very good job at it. She was sobbing with pain and anguish, Shadow knew that kind of pain from losing Maria, and wished that he would never have to experience something like that ever again.

Shadow's attention was brought back to the double doors once they opened; Linds looked up with a stern face. The doctor came out looking happy and Shadow was confused by this.

"Well, your friend is ok. She seems to be a bit stressed is all so she fainted, she has a weird DNA span though. What is she?" he asked, Linds folded his arms.

"Is she alright to take home now?" asked Linds, the doctor nodded.

"Just make sure you let the reception know your leaving and you can go" said the doctor with a smile.

Sonique then walked out of the room with some pills in her hand.

"They should help relive the stress miss" he said, Sonique nodded at him and winked at Linds. He smiles while walking to her and picking her up and spinning her around.

"You had me really worried you" he said, Sonique shook her head.

"Sorry" she said he smiles at her and kissed her lips lightly.

"C'mon we better go home" said Linds, Sonique nodded and with that they all walked to the reception desk and made sure the person knew they were leaving and then left. Once out of the hospital Sonique began to run around a bit, enjoying it while she can.

Linds laughed at her childish personality and heard her giggle for the first time and was shocked to hear this, Magi and Shadow stopped too with their jaws dropped. Sonique looked towards them all.

"What?" she asked, Shadow shook his head and so did Linds.

"Nothing Sonique, I've just never heard you giggle before" said Linds, Sonique laughed a bit.

"Yeah…" she said and began walking off; they were heading in the direction of the mansion now.

Once they arrived they looked at the clock it read 5:53, Sonique gasped.

"How long was I in there?" she asked, Linds looked at her.

"You were in there for about 5 to 6 hours Sonique" he told her, Sonique shook her head.

"Ok Linds" she said and then yawned.

"Maybe you should go to bed" said Linds.

"Ok" she said and went to sleep in her nice cozy bedroom.

**AHHH it's so short. I'm so sorry about that, but I'm running out of ideas. Anyway Linds HELP!!**


	13. Nine months later and a cold night

I am so sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy with other stories, sorry about the delay!

_**Nine months later and a cold night**_

Sonique was now nine moths pregnant, she was on the phone to her friend Cosmo who was talking about what it was like and such.

"Oh yeah, it's a REAL pain in the ass you know?" said Sonique while on the phone,

"Yeah, the mood swings I have are extremely bad. I'm surprised that Linds and Magi have put up with them for so long. What about Shadow? He doesn't give a damn" she said.

"Yeah ok Cosmo, see you tomorrow. Bye" she said and hung up, she sighed and looked towards the kitchen where Linds was doing the dishes with a smile on his face.

'_Probably looking at his reflection in the dish again' _she thought while shaking her head with a smile.

She got up off the couch that she was sitting on and walked into the kitchen, she smiled when she saw him doing as she suspected.

"Still looking at your reflection? I would have thought you would be bored of it by now" she said, Linds chuckled and finished off the last dish.

"I never get tired of it" he said while laughing lightly.

"Thanks for doing the dishes for me Linds, you didn't have to though" she said, he shook his head.

"No, you've got to rest ready for when the baby comes along" he said, Sonique nodded and smiled at him.

"I can't wait to have the baby in my arms" she said to him. He smiled.

"You and me both" he chuckled.

Sonique then walked away a bit then stopped, she felt a real bad pain in her stomach. She began to pant and hold her stomach. Linds rushed over in alarm.

"What's the matter honey?" he asked, Sonique began to pant harder.

"I-I think my water just broke Linds" she said in alarm, Linds eyes widened.

"I'll go call an ambulance" he rushed towards the phone and dialled 911.

"Hello. Yes, my girlfriend is having a baby" he said into the phone, "yes of course we need an ambulance" he said, "calm down? Are you crazy woman?" he asked, "alright just send an ambulance quick" he said and placed the phone back on the receiver.

Shadow was walking into the kitchen to get a drink when he saw Sonique leaning on Linds for support while breathing heavily; he stared at her for a moment.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Shadow, Linds looked at him.

"Her water just broke" he said and then he heard sirens and a knock on the door, Shadow answered.

The doctors and nurses ran in while putting her on a stretcher and running back to the ambulance then Linds got in also and they drove off.

Magi walked into the room with her i-pod on blasting some music and Shadow removed one of the ear phones.

"Sonique's water broke and she's gone to hospital" he said, Magi nodded her head.

Then it hit her, she threw the i-pod on the couch and then ran around in circles.

"What?! Why didn't you come and tell me!?" she asked furiously then flew out the door.

Shadow went to the phone and called Sonic and the others, they would eventually arrive at the hospital soon.

Shadow then bolted out the door and ran to the hospital.

When he arrived he caught sight of Magi at the reception desk asking where Sonique was.

"Why yes, she was taken to room 2" she said, Magi then flew off in that direction and Shadow followed closely behind.

Sonic and Amy had arrived first out of the bunch and sat next to Magi and Shadow.

"So have you heard anything?" asked Sonic, Shadow shook his head.

"No we haven't, all we know is that nothings happened yet" he said. Sonic nodded.

Amy looked nervous; she had never been to this kind of thing before and was worried.

Finally the rest of them arrived a bit later. Espio, Vector, Charmy, Cream and Vanilla were sitting all together on the set opposite Sonic, Magi, Cosmo, Amy, Tails and Shadow.

**_With Sonique and Linds…_**

It had been at least 5 hours now and no sign of the baby yet, and few pains here and there but apart from that there was nothing at all. Sonique was worried about the baby, what if there was something wrong with the baby? Sonique looked panicked so Linds had extended a hand towards hers and held hers tight.

Sonique finally felt a huge amount of pain go through her stomach; the nurses were running about the room getting to their posts. Linds was holding Sonique's hand tightly, Sonique was biting her bottom lip too and squeezing his hand now and again.

Sonique screamed, this pain was unbearable. A nurse walked to her and placed a mask on top of her muzzle and Sonique breathed in the chemicals which were inside the mask, Sonique was still in pain but felt a bit dizzy and drowsy. This pain was like somebody was piercing a knife right into her abdomen and then dragging it across once the blade was deep to cut her stomach open.

Sonique breathed in some more of the chemicals and then grunted a bit as she felt herself giving away to tiredness.

"I can see the head!" shouted a nurse, Sonique was pushing for all she was worth and panting along the way. The nurse grabbed a hold of the baby's head to keep it from hitting the bed.

"Ok miss, you need to push" said a nurse, Sonique pushed and then began to cry slightly and heaved in some more of the chemicals.

The baby's head and body was nearly out and the nurse was smiling at this.

"One last push should do it, make it a big push now" she said, Sonique made a huge effort not to fall asleep and pushed again. Then there was crying and everyone was smiling as they knew the baby was finally out. The nurse smiled and caught the baby.

"It's a boy!" she shouted, then wrapped it in a towel and tied the umbilical cord then snipped it off, the nurse then lightly pulled on the umbilical cord and pushed on Sonique's stomach slightly then it came out gracefully.

Sonique laid her head back on the pillow and took in deep breaths. Sonique was asleep within seconds; Linds smiled at her and kissed her forehead. Sonique slept peacefully for a few hours then woke up to see Linds sleeping on the chair next to her with the baby asleep in his arms.

She looked at the clock and it read 5:00pm.

Sonique shook Linds lightly.

"Linds. Linds?" she asked in a whisper, Linds stirred and woke up with a yawn. He smiled when he saw Sonique.

"Hello sleepy head" he said, Sonique giggled.

"I could say the same thing to you" she said giggling, she then looked at the bundle of joy in his arms.

"Aww… he looks just like his dad" she said, Linds smiled.

"Thank you Sonique" he said, she looked at him confused.

"For what?" she asked.

"For loving me, for giving me a child for everything" he stated. Sonique smiled

"I love you so much Linds, don't you ever forget that" she said, Linds smiled.

"And I'll always love you too Sonique, always" he said, Sonique smiled back.

"What are we gonna name him?" she asked, Linds thought for a minute.

"I don't have a clue" he said, she giggled.

"You had nine months to think of names and you didn't think of at least one?" she asked, he chuckled.

"Yeah…" he said.

"How about… Envy?" she asked, he shook his head.

"I always liked the name Swift? Don't ask why, I just have" he said while shrugging.

"Hmm… Swift the hedgehog. That's a nice name, Swift" she said and looked at him again.

Sonique really got the smaller hedgehog's appearance when Linds opened the towel. She noticed his quills were exactly like Linds', black with blue streaks on them with messed up hair and a few small bangs covering his face.

"Do you remember the shoes that I invented?" asked Sonique, Linds nodded.

"Yeah the ones that nearly sent you flying once" he said chuckling, "why?" he asked.

"Maybe I could make some shoes like mine and give them to him. Will he be wearing clothes?" she asked him, Linds nodded.

"Yes of course" he said, Sonique giggled; "unless he doesn't want to" he said shrugging.

The doctor popped his head in to see Sonique and Linds awake so he walked to them

"Everything seems to be fine miss, so you and the baby and fine to go. Just tell the reception your going" he said, Sonique nodded and looked to Linds who smiled at her.

"C'mon then miss" he said handing her a backpack with his free hand, she looked at it confused, "I put some clean clothes in there for you" he said. Sonique smiled and nodded then got changed in a room which was next to the monitors and such.

Sonique then came out in her mini skirt, her spaghetti strap top, her bomber boots and her bandana and gloves on. Sonique still had a bit of a stomach, but could work that off quite easily.

Once Sonique and Linds walked into the waiting room Sonic and the gang had come towards them and awed at the baby.

"Aww, it's so cute" said Amy, Sonic looked at her face which was happy.

"Can I hold him?" she asked, Linds nodded and handed Amy the baby.

"Watch his head" he said, Amy nodded.

"Hey there widdle guy" she said, he just babbled cutely.

"Aww, Sonique he's got your eyes, oh what's his name?" she asked Sonique smiled.

"It's Swift" she said, Amy squealed.

"I can't wait until when I'm older, I want a baby as cute as this" she said, Sonic blushed and gulped.

"Well, Ames your not having one just yet" he said, Amy giggled.

"Aww, why not Sonikku?" she teased him, Sonic chuckled.

"Because you're too young" he said, Amy pouted a little playfully. Sonic smiled and hugged her around the waist from behind and rested his head on top of hers.

Shadow had walked over and saw him and rolled his eyes.

'_Great another one to pester me'_ he thought to himself, Sonique and Linds were happy as ever to have this new found treasure in their life.

Sonique ten looked at Vanilla who nodded in her direction then got up and looked at the baby.

"He's such a darling" she said, Amy smiled.

"Isn't he just!" she said, Cream smiled and looked at him.

"Oh my gosh, are you guys going to have a baby shower?" she asked.

"Huh?" asked Sonique, Cream looked at her.

"You don't know what a baby shower is?" she said, Sonique shook her head.

"Well a baby shower is sort of like a party for the new born life" she said with a happy smile.

"Oh, we can have a party if you want to at my place" Everyone agreed and then began to leave for her place, Sonique, Magi and Linds had all joined everyone on board the plane. Sonique was out on the wing as usual so she left the baby with Linds who was sitting inside it.

They finally took off into the air and everyone was smiling, then Tails landed the plane near the front of the mansion. They all got off and walked inside, they all then walked to the back of the mansion and everyone was partying all night.

The partying had finished around about 11:00pm at night and it was way past Cream's bedtime so they all had to leave. Tails and Cosmo had headed home after a while in the X-tornado, while Sonic went to stay over Amy's house again. He practically lives there now.

Sonique and Linds were just about ready to go to sleep and Linds left the room while telling.

"I'll be back in a minute" he said, Linds kissed her forehead and left.

Sonique and Linds had placed the baby's stuff in their room and Sonique laid him down in his small cot that Vanilla gave them; Sonique was stroking the baby's cheek as he fell asleep. Then she kissed her two fingers and pressed them to the baby's forehead, she smiled and headed towards hers and Linds bed.

She got under the covers and looked around but found no sight of Linds anywhere; she wondered where he was and was lonely. Linds walked in a short while later and smiled at her; he jumped in beside her and cuddled up next to her. Sonique smiled and placed her head on his chest as he was laying on his back while his arm came around her waist.

"I love you Linds. Goodnight" she said then kissed his cheek and fell asleep.

"I love you too. Pleasant dreams" he said and placed a kiss on her forehead while placing his free arm behind his head, he was thinking about the future he would have with Sonique.

Would it be a pleasant one? Of course it will, just a few arguments here and there but they'll be fine right? He and Shadow may cause a few problems too; he must not fight with him anymore. He must try and make friends with the stupid hedgehog.

Linds now had a goal in life: To stop anything coming between him and Sonique being together. That was his final thought as he fell asleep and entered dreamland.

_**With Sonic and Amy…**_

Sonic was once again asleep on the couch, dreaming of himself and his friends including Amy. There were footsteps heard then and he shot up to look at the stairs which were behind the couch. He saw her figure in the darkness.

"Amy?" he asked, she walked in and rubbed her arms.

"Yeah… its cold upstairs, so could I maybe sleep on the couch with you?" she asked.

"Um, I don't think there's enough room on here Ames. We can both sleep in your bed and share body heat if you like?" he said, Amy smiled.

"Thank you Sonic" she said and hugged him.

"Yeah, yeah" he said with a yawn, he stood up with messed up quills and Amy giggled a little.

"What?" he asked, Amy pulled him towards the bathroom and turned the light on and showed him his reflection. He jumped back a bit.

"You have a really bad hair day Sonic" she said, Sonique smiled.

"I think you better run" he said and Amy turned the light off as he ran upstairs and into her room and hid under the covers of her blanket.

Sonic ran upstairs to be face to face with itch black; he looked around feeling for the walls and looked for Amy's room. He eventually found it and walked in and sat on the bed and on top of Amy.

"Hmm, I wonder where Amy could be" he said and felt her squirm lightly under the covers; he smiled mischievously and stood up then lifted the covers.

"Found ya!" he stated, Amy giggled and got up into her normal position for sleep.

Sonic jumped in next to her and on to his side and felt her snuggle up to his chest; he smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"G'night Ames" he said and kissed her forehead, Amy giggled.

"Goodnight Sonikku" she said and kissed his cheek.

Then they both fell asleep together.

**I'm sorry again for taking so long. Anyway how was it? Was it good? I'm not very good with pregnancy scenes as you can see. (sweat drop)**

**I hope you have enjoyed reading it!**

**Don't forget to R&R!!**


	14. A baby's first step and a surprise!

**Sorry it took so long guys, I'm kind of busy! Well, read and enjoy!**

**_A baby's first step and a surprise_**

It has been 2 months since Swift was born and Sonique was sitting outside enjoying the evening breeze, as it swept her quills with ease. Sonique was watching the sun go down as it was pretty late, but she didn't care. All she wanted was peace and quiet for once and she never seemed to get that with Linds and Shadow arguing all the time.

Linds had tried to befriend the raged hedgehog, but had no luck whatsoever. Shadow had refused to become friends with 'the puny little weakling' as he called Linds. Then he had caused a big brawl, in the middle of breakfast.

Sonique sighed. Today just wasn't her day, mind you it never was her day. It was just like any other day, all the shouting and screaming at each other. She was quite used to it now though; she had become accustomed to it.

Sonique's ears twitched as she heard the sound of an engine roaring over head, she looked up to see the X-Tornado in all its glory. She smiled as she watched it being lowered to the ground with ease, obviously Tails was flying it.

Tails waved from inside the cockpit and smiled at her with happiness, Sonique just crossed her arms with a nod and a grin on her face. When she saw Cosmo she nodded towards her as a hello also, and then watched as they both climbed out with Tails falling onto his rump while laughing sheepishly.

It was weird. He should have just flew out it would have been easier to get out then. Tails got up and walked towards Sonique then with Cosmo walking beside him.

"How's it going, Sonique?" he asked politely, Sonique pointed towards all the noise in the house.

"That give you a clue?" she asked with attitude in her voice, Tails shook his head.

"Come out here for a bit of peace and quiet did you?" he asked, then there was a loud crash and a cry of 'you did it' and 'no, you did it'. Tails sweat dropped.

"Yeah" Sonique began to rub her temple as she continued.

"But at this rate, I don't think I'm getting any" said Sonique, then she heard the baby crying.

"Oh no" she groaned, Tails noticed her look of distress and smiled.

"It's ok, Sonique. We understand. It was nice talking to you. We got to go now though, we're looking for a Chaos Emerald" he said, Sonique nodded and watched as he flew off towards the plane with Cosmo close behind.

Tails helped Cosmo in then got in himself and started the plane. Then he took off into the air in search of a Chaos Emerald.

Sonique stormed back up into the house to find Shadow and Linds had broken a once beautifully decorated, white and blue vase. Sonique shook her head and turned to the two who were fighting.

"Will you two shut up? The baby is crying and you two are fighting?!" she said as quietly in an angry tone as she could.

"But, Sonique. He broke the vase" stated Shadow, Sonique glared. Telling him to shut up with her eyes, he gulped.

"I don't care about the vase right now. I care about the baby" she said and left to sort the baby out.

Linds' ears folded back. How could he have ignored his own child? Now, he felt lower than Shadow.

Linds walked into his and Sonique's room to find her with the baby in her arms and she was sitting on a white chair, while shushing the baby, the baby began to babble and Sonique smiled. He was such a cute little baby.

Linds smiled at them both and leaned against the door frame while watching them silently.

The baby began to squirm in Sonique's arms, so she placed the baby on the floor. He began to crawl over to the toys on the floor; Sonique shook her head and looked towards the door frame where Linds was standing.

"Hey, Linds" she said with a look that said it all, Linds looked down.

"I'm really sorry, Sonique. I don't know what came over me" he said, Sonique smiled.

"I know you didn't, but sweetie. You've really got to stop fighting with Shadow, it's not a good influence on the baby." She said, Lind's eyes darkened.

"You fight with Rouge ALL the time!" he said while raising his voice, Sonique frowned.

"Linds, please not in front of the baby" she said, Linds shook his head.

"I swear I'm losing all control of myself these days. Sonique, I'm extremely sorry" he said, Sonique shook her head.

"Don't worry about it" she said then looked at the baby.

Sonique was in absolute shock! Linds looked in the direction Sonique was looking at and smiled.

"Well, I'll be" he said. The baby was leaning against the cot, trying to stand.

"Wow, he's a fast learner" she said, Linds nodded his head and walked to the baby then stopped just a few steps away.

"Swift, come here" he said, Swift smiled and began trying to walk towards Linds. He took his first step, then the second and then the third but tripped and went tumbling down, but Linds caught him.

"Whoa, good boy Swift!" he said and lifted Swift up into the air, Sonique smiled and watched.

The baby began babbling a bit, then as if by magic. He said the one word he wasn't able to say before.

"Daddy" he said while scrunching his hands at Linds, Sonique gasped.

"Oh my gosh! He learnt two things in one day!" stated Sonique, Linds smiled and looked at her.

"Yeah isn't it great" he said, Sonique smiled and nodded.

Linds and Sonique were worn out; the baby wouldn't stop moving around. He didn't go to sleep until 10:45pm, Sonique and Linds were exhausted.

"Wow, I never knew a baby could move so much" said Linds, Sonique chuckled.

"Well, now you know they can!" she said, Linds smiled.

"So, what do we do now? Go to bed?" he asked, Sonique nodded.

Sonique was the first to get into bed, and then Linds joined her, in his boxers.

"Sonique, I think the baby should have his own room" said Linds, Sonique nodded.

"Yeah, maybe we can make a guest room into a baby room" she chuckled a bit, Linds smiled.

"Hmm, that would be nice. We would have our own room back" he stated smiling.

"Yeah." Said Sonique.

Now there was silence. Neither Sonique nor Linds shared a word, thought or even a whisper. Linds was the one to break the silence.

"Sonique. I'm so sorry about being a jerk." He said and looked at her.

"Will you forgive me?" he added, Sonique shook her head.

"There's nothing to forgive" she said, he smiled and captured her lips before they both fell asleep.

The next morning…

Magi woke up that morning at 8:00am to see the sun peering through a gap in the curtains, seeking a way through.

She smiled and stretched her body, then got up and changed into her usual attire. Then she casually walked to the kitchen which was down the hall, she picked out her normal breakfast which was toast with jam and ate in silence.

Nobody was around at this time, and it bothered her to no end. She was feeling lonely, wasn't Sonique, Shadow and Linds supposed to be down here at this time? They usually were, Magi just shrugged it off and continued eating her food.

Linds and Sonique's room…

Linds woke up to find Sonique asleep on his chest while smiling in her sleep. He smiled himself and sat up a bit, careful not to wake her. Sonique stirred a bit and then opened her eyes.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"8:07" he said, Sonique smiled and stretched.

Sonique then got out of bed and checked on Swift, he was still sleeping. He was such a sweet heart; he was sleeping on his side with his mouth open a little, while he drooled a bit. Sonique shook her head.

Linds smirked at her when he noticed that her only clothing was her underwear, and no bra. He snickered. Sonique looked at him; she knew what he was looking at.

"Yeah get a good look honey, because my clothes are going back on soon" she said smirking.

"Damn!" said Linds under his breath, he thought that he could just get her in the shower.

Just as Linds thought that.

"Linds, I'm going in the shower watch the baby" she said and headed for the bathroom, she let the water run for a moment before she hopped in.

Linds was just looking at the baby as he had gotten out of bed a while ago. The baby was fast asleep with no intention of waking up. So

Linds was sneaking into the bathroom and opened the shower sliding doors, took off his boxers and got in behind Sonique.

Sonique turned sharply and went to hit whatever was there, but her wrist was caught by Linds. Sonique huffed.

"Am I not allowed to shower on my own?" she asked a bit annoyed, Linds smiled.

"Yeah, but I think it's more fun to have your partner in with you" he said and then pushed Sonique against the tiled wall.

"But Linds, what about the baby?" she asked.

"The baby is fast asleep and I haven't had any alone time with you in ages. I miss that" he said while kissing down her soft, delicate neck.

"If you say so Linds, but only for five minutes, ok?" Linds nodded his agreement and made sure that she remembered their time in the shower.

Sonique and Linds exited half an hour later to Sonique's dismay and Linds got into his normal attire, while Sonique looked for something different for a change.

Sonique searched through all of her clothing and found the perfect thing.

It wasn't fancy, but it wasn't something you'd usually wear out. It was a black dress which was knee length, with a bask type of thing on the back of it, she also found some black boots with a bask design on the front of them too. This was perfect for Sonique.

Sonique put it on in the bathroom and came out. Linds couldn't help but stare at her, she looked absolutely beautiful in it. He had this feeling that something was missing, but what he couldn't put his finger on.

"Wow, Sonique" he said.

"You look great" he stated, Sonique smiled.

"I thought I'd go for something different" she said, Linds nodded.

"That looks nice on you, but something's missing" he said, while placing hand on his chin trying figure out what was missing. He snapped his fingers figuring out what was missing and then went rummaging through his bag.

When Linds looked up, he saw Sonique's head tilted to the side in a confused manner. He thought it was cute as heck.

"Here we go!" he said, he handed Sonique the 'thing that was missing' and Sonique was really amazed at its beauty.

It was a silver medallion; it had a flower design in the middle with diamonds surrounding it, a circle with black beads surrounding the edge, then to top it all off a star design with a lone diamond in the middle. The string to tie it back was made of the finest black silk, then a chain to clip it on.

"Linds, it's beautiful" she said in an exasperated voice.

"Yeah, just like you" he said looking at her, Sonique looked back at him and hugged him close. Linds hugged back and kissed her head.

"I was going to save this until later but I might as well ask you now." He said, Sonique looked at him with that cute and confused look again. He chuckled.

"You know, you look cute like that" he said, Sonique smiled.

"Um, Sonique I'm pretty sure I love you" he grabbed her hands in his.

"And there's no doubt that I'll want to be with you in the future so…" he paused and reached into his back pocket. Sonique now knew what he was doing and let him continue.

"Sonique." He got on one knee and presented the beautiful 7 carrot gold diamond ring in a velvet box.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, Sonique was speechless. She just blinked a couple of times and looked down towards the floor, covering her eyes from sight. Linds waited patiently.

Sonique soon sprang up and pounced on him crying.

"Oh my gosh Linds! Yes, of course I will!" She said, Linds was now a very happy hedgehog as he pulled her close and held her.

"I'm so glad you said yes!" he said, Sonique smiled and backed away a bit. Linds slid the ring on her finger and then kissed her with all the passion he had. Sonique had kissed back obviously.

At this moment the baby woke up and looked out towards his mum and dad outside the cot bars, he began to wail loudly. Begging for attention too!

Sonique let go of Linds and went over to the baby, then picked him up and looked at Linds. Sonique opened one arm while she held the baby in the other; he did step into the embrace and hugged all of his family. Linds was really happy to have Sonique and Swift. He felt that he was a part of something and he was, he was a part of a family.

**Wow, it got a bit dramatic towards the end. Anyway I hope you all liked it, I hope the proposal didn't make you want to barf! **

**Sonique: Read and review!**

**Linds: Yeah!**

**Me: How'd you two get out of the story?**

**Sonique: -shrug- don't know actually.**

**Linds: Hmm, maybe we should tease the reviewers!**

**Sonique: Yeah!**

**Sonique and Linds: We know what the next chapter is about and you don't!**

**Me: Shut up! Like Sonique said, Read and review!**


	15. For eternity

**For eternity**

Sonique couldn't be happier, she found someone to trust, love and adore. She also gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and this all happened two days ago. She was getting married too, which happened yesterday morning. She was excited, to be able to marry Linds. It did seem like a dream come true for her and him.

Linds was as happy as a clam, he thought that she may have said no. But she did say yes, so he was a happy hedgie. Getting married, got a kid. Wants to have another one with Sonique, he was happy. They haven't had much alone time, but hopefully up in the mountains they will get some alone time. They would let Magi have Swift for a while, he absoulutely loved Magi like a big sister.

They could play all day and night if they wanted, Sonique and Linds have to litterally pry them away from each other. They were inseperable!

Magi was happy to finally get to go up the mountains, sleeping in a tent and watching the sky as clouds roll by during the day. Then at night they would sing and dance around a campfire, Magi would probably have Swift in with her too. Sleeping in her tent, she knew that Linds and Sonique wanted some alone time together. So she decided to make that a reality.

Shadow was a different story though, he full out refused to go with them on this 'adventure' of theirs. He thinks of sleeping in the wilderness 'stupid' and 'un-hygenic'. This is a pretty dull thing to say, a capsule is worse so what's he complaining about? Dumb ultimate life-form.

* * *

Sonique had hers, Swifts and Linds' stuff ready in no time. Sure they were getting married, but not quite yet. They had to make all of the arrangements and such bfore anything major can take place, so they settled for going on a trip instead. They were happy, so nothing could ruin it.

Magi was all done in no time, she had a black rucksack full of clothing, swimming outfit just in case they were to go swimming, a tent was packed in a small round like bag which was on her back also, with a food bag and such. Everything was packed for her, she even packed Swift's food in a bag for him, full of the baby food and milk. She also had a small gas fire heater and a gas pump to flare it up with. She had everything set and ready to go.

Sonique had bought a tent for her and Linds to sleep in, it was fairly big a bit bigger than the one Magi had. It was water proof too like Magi's, it had something which went over the actual tent itself to shelter it from the rain.

Once Sonique asked if they were all packed and got all yes' from everyone even Swift who learnt that word from his dad, Magi was holding him in her arms. They all stood there as Sonique pulled out Shadow's green emerald, which she had stolen from him. She then shouted the two magical words that will send them to their destination.

"Chaos control!" she shouted and they all dissapeard in a flash of light.

When the light seased they looked around and found themselves near a lot of bushes, trees and a medium sized lake with a waterfall. It was beautiful, the water was glistening like the prcious gem which lay in Sonique's hand. The grass was as green as Maigi's fur and wings, the birds singing and the slight breeze was all like a dream.

"I suggest that we put up our tents now" stated Magi as she put Swift down and began to open up the tent, she saw all the stuff needed and looked a bit confused.

Sonique had already figured out how everything goes and the tent was up in no time, about five minutes later there was a tent fully made and the sticks stuck it to the ground.

She then looked at Magi who had a shell shocked look upon her face, Sshe shook her head. Linds decided to help Magi put it up, he knew quite a bit about tents. He had it up ten minutes later, he got a bit confused with the long rod which was supposed to be in the front. It was finished.

"Swift!" called Magi, Swift looked at her and started crawling. Once he reached her he looked at the tent curiously. "Go in Swift" she said. He started to go in and stopped while sitting down, he was quiet for a moment. Then he smiled and made cute little sounds which said 'I'm happy!'. Magi thought it was cute.

Sonique was putting the sleeping bag which fitted two inside into their tent, which consisted in her getting on her hands and knees to put it right and such. Linds took this to his advantage and got onto her while placing his head in her neck and nuzzling, she shivered.

"Linds" she whined. "Not now... later" she said, he backed away and pouted a bit. He never got any alone time with her anymore.

Sonique placed her stuff down by where their feet would be which was by the opening of the tent, she then placed the pillows up the top and was finished.

"Linds, come and see" she said, he complied and looked inside. It was fairly big, you could fit about three people in there, but only Sonique and Linds were staying in it. There was a black sleeping bag with two big blue pillows, then there was a small torch which was their light system obviously. Linds smiled happily.

"Nice job Sonique" he said and looked at her, she smiled back. It was nearing 9:00pm and they were all tired. They had eaten not too long ago, they had ham sandwiches for the grown ups and a bowl of baby food for Swift. He liked the banana one, he loves bananas.

Since Swift and Magi were already asleep, Sonique and Linds were just sitting outside their tent watching the stars. Sonique's head was on his shoulder while his head was on hers, she was smiling. Alone time, was the best time. She got to spend it with Linds, her lover. It was when they could talk together and share loving moments.

Sonique yawned, she was really tired. It was now nearing 10:30pm, it was no wonder that she was sleepy. Linds looked towards her, he smiled.

"You tired hun?" he asked,s he nodded with another yawn. "Then go to bed honey" he said while kissing her forehead.

"You sure?" he nodded. She smiled and kissed him on the lips a peck, he smiled and watched her retreat into the tent for some rest. He wasn't tired at all, he was wide awake and ready to start his day. But it was night. He sweat dropped and decided to join Sonique and at least try to sleep, he got in the tent to see Sonique in nothing. She was trying to get changed, she covered herself.

Linds shook his head and zipped up the tent. Then he stripped himself quickly and caught her bofore she could put her pajamas on, she looked at his hand then at his face. He took her pajamas out of her hands and placed them to the side, he was un clothed totally too. Sonique could see the muscles on him, his body did always facinate her.

Linds leaned into her and pushed her onto her back, she smiled at him lovingly. He nuzzled her nose with his and then kissed her cheek, then her mouth then trailed his kisses down towards her neck. He kept trailing them down, until her reached her belly button. He licked inside of it making her jump, he smirked at this.

"Get under the covers" he said while unzipping his side to get under, Sonique copied his actions and got under.

Then Linds took her into an embrace, he placed his hand on her right breast and squeezed ever so slightly. She just leaned her head back, she liked this kind of attention from Linds. It was a wonderful sensation to have him so close and kissing her while caressing her body tenderly. She felt a shiver run up her spine when she felt his hand trail downwards to her most private area which he has only visited once.

He rubbed her there very slowly and carefully, he then inserted a finger. She went wide eyed, she wasn't expecting that from Linds. He pumped in and out slowly with his finger, he sped up a bit which caused Sonique to cling onto him. He then pulled out his one finger then placed two inside, he then pumped a bit faster into her. This caused squelching sounds, Linds liked that sound. It reminded him of when he had sex with her for the first time, she was so innocent and frightened. Not innocent, thanks to Shadow. But she looked so innocent in Linds' eyes. Like an angel.

He pulled out when he could feel her release , his fingers drenched in her juices. He just licked it all off, Sonique was too dazed to do anything. Let alone notice him licking the substance off of his fingers. Linds smiled, that was really... sweet.

He got under the covers and decided to clean up her mess, he kissed her thigh to warn her. Her eyes widened, she could then feel his sleek tongue against her clit. Pressing on it, making her spasm a bit. She seemed to be very sensitive by there, Linds had thought in an 'obviously' kind of way.

He then dipped his head down and placed his tongue inside of her, he moved it around. Her breathing was really un even now, she was panting. It felt so good to her, she thought that she was going to die right there and then. He licked all her insides, drying her out a bit and gave her clit a kiss. Then proceeded to lick her juices off her thighs.

He pulled away and got up while on top of Sonique, panting and hot from being under the covers. Sonique felt a bit hot, but not like him. She felt hot because of the attention and loving she was being given.

He kissed her on the lips a peck and pulled away, Sonique then pulled him down with force and kissed him fully. Her tongue dragged along his lower lip, just begging for entrance to the moist and sweet cavern that she calls her own. He opened up and she lunged her tongue inside, he suckled on her tongue lightly. Biting it soflty and holding her closer than ever, she pulled away for air for a minute while Linds rolled to his side and he pulled her back in for another kiss. Linds felt tired now, he was not as awake as he was.

Sonique and Linds pulled away while staring into each other's eyes, she smiled and licked his mouth. He laughed and licked her mouth back, then pulled away. Then with a big yawn he placed his arms around her waist and cuddled her.

"Goodnight, love" he said softly, Sonique smiled.

"Goodnight, darling" she said tenderly, he cracked an eye open.

"That's new" he said with a light chuckle, she smiled and stroked his cheek.

"You are my darling though" she kissed the base of his ears and then went to sleep with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, for eternity" he said and closed his eyes preparing for sleep.

* * *

**I liked this one! I love the fluff, it's cute. But do you like it? Answer me! I hope that you have enjoyed it. Do you want more chapters? I was thinking about ending the entire story here, or I may add another few chapters. I have a crazy battle scene in my head. It could go well with the story!**

**R&R!**


End file.
